Thousands Side of A Diamond
by Black Lunalite
Summary: A collection of drabble, short-fiction, oneshoot, or maybe two or threeshot about Seventeen couple. Consist of Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo), SeungHan (Seungcheol x Jeonghan), SoonHoon (Soonyoung x Jihoon), JunHao (Junhui x Minghao), VerKwan (Vernon x Seungkwan), and SeokSoo (Seokmin x Jisoo) / Part 14 (M!): Filming (VerKwan)
1. Unaware

**Unaware**

 **Pair** :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Rate** : T

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unaware**

"Wonu _Hyuuunggg_ ~ aku membuatkan makanan untukmuuuu~" ujar Mingyu penuh dengan nada gembira seraya menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Mingyu duduk merapat dengan Wonwoo kemudian membuka kotak yang dibawanya, "Lihat, lihat, aku membuatkanmu _pancake_."

Wonwoo memperhatikan isi kotak dengan mata menyipit, " _Pancake_ apa ini?"

" _Scallion pancake_. Kau suka, kan?" ujar Mingyu kemudian dia menyuapkan potongan kecil _pancake_ itu ke mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dengan wajah datar.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Mingyu semangat.

"Hnn, enak."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Kalau enak, ayo makan yang banyak." Mingyu menyodorkan sepasang sumpit untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian mengambil sumpit yang disodorkan Mingyu. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Mingyu! Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja berbicara padanya dan dia melihat Hansol, temannya di grup musik spesialisasi _rap_ , tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku harus belanja untuk makan malam."

Hansol berdecak, " _Man_ , tinggal sendiri memang berat, huh? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Wonu _Hyung_ mu itu untuk tinggal bersama? Setidaknya kau memiliki teman di rumah."

"Wonu _Hyung_ tidak mau. Dia bilang kita masih terlalu muda untuk tinggal bersama."

Hansol berdecak, "Wonu _Hyung_ mu itu memang kaku ya. Wajahnya saja datar begitu." Hansol menepuk bahu Mingyu, "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintainya? Aku saja tidak mengerti apa menariknya Wonwoo _Hyung_."

Mingyu melirik Hansol dan pemuda blasteran itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Wow _, no offense, man_. Aku hanya berbicara jujur."

Mingyu menghela napas pelan, sudah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan itu seputar kekasihnya yang memang memiliki wajah yang 'unik'. "Wonwoo _Hyung_ itu baik dan dia juga manis."

Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya _, 'Manis?'_

Mingyu melirik arlojinya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Hansol menangkap lengan Mingyu dengan cepat sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari hadapannya, "Hei, besok ulang tahunmu, kan? Kau akan mengadakan acara apa?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada acara apapun."

Hansol menggeleng pelan, "Kau ini, kalau begitu besok aku dan Seungkwan akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu." Hansol menatap Mingyu, "Kau tidak ada acara spesial bersama Wonwoo _Hyung_?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Wonwoo _Hyung_ itu cuek dan tidak peka. Mungkin dia lupa kalau besok aku ulang tahun. Tahun lalu saja dia baru ingat aku ulang tahun saat serombongan gadis mengucapkan selamat seraya menghujaniku dengan kado-kado dari mereka." ujar Mingyu sedih.

Hansol menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu, "Sabar, _dude_. Cinta memang buta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun Mingyu dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli, tadi pagi dia terbangun karena telepon dari orangtuanya yang bekerja di luar negeri, ibunya mengucapkan selamat padanya, dan ayahnya mengatakan kalau mereka sudah mengirimkan kado untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga menyiapkan seragamnya sendiri. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri makanya dia terlihat santai saja menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya seorang diri. Mingyu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tas yang sudah tersandang rapi di bahu, dia harus menjemput Wonu _Hyung_ nya dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Mingyu baru saja membuka pintunya dan dia tertegun saat melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok di depan pintu apartemennya seraya memeluk sebuah kantung kertas kecil. Sosok itu menunduk dalam jadi Mingyu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi Mingyu amat sangat familiar dengan postur tubuh dan rambut hitam itu, apalagi sosok itu juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

Mingyu berjongkok di depan sosok tadi, "Wonu _Hyung_?"

Sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah Wonwoo, mendongak dan menatap Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ apa yang.." Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan tersentak, "Astaga, pipimu dingin! Sudah berapa lama kau berjongkok di sini?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah, mungkin dari jam lima pagi?"

"Astaga, kenapa tidak masuk saja? Kau kan tahu _password_ apartemenku, _Hyung_."

Wonwoo diam saja kemudian dia menyodorkan kantung yang dipegangnya ke Mingyu, "Untukmu."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tapi tetap membuka kantung itu dan dia tertegun saat melihat sebuah syal wol berwarna abu-abu yang sama dengan warna rambutnya saat ini. "Ini.."

"Aku merajut itu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Maaf kalau jelek, aku belum ahli merajut." Wonwoo menunjuk syal di tangan Mingyu, "Syal itu hasil percobaan kelimaku dan satu-satunya yang berhasil." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang masih terpaku karena terkejut, "Selamat ulang tahun, Mingyu- _ya_.."

" _Hyung_.."

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa untukmu. Aku sedang kesulitan uang belangkangan ini, makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuat syal saja karena biayanya tidak terlalu besar."

Mingyu tersenyum, ini adalah pertama kalinya Wonwoo begitu perhatian padanya, biasanya Wonwoo hanya berekspresi datar dan berbicara seperlunya saja pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menerjang Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat-erat, "Terima kasih, Wonu _Hyung_.."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama. Aku senang kau suka dengan syalnya."

"Tentu saja aku suka. Aku tidak akan membenci apapun yang kau berikan padaku."

Wonwoo mengelus punggung Mingyu, "Mingyu, maaf kalau aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu. Itu kulakukan karena.."

Mingyu melepas pelukan mereka, "Karena?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, "Karena aku gugup, kau itu kekasih pertamaku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan bagaimana sebaiknya aku memperlakukanmu." Wonwoo menunduk, "Jadi.. maaf."

Walaupun samar karena tertutup rambut Wonwoo, Mingyu masih bisa melihat kalau wajah Wonwoo merona tipis. Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Wonwoo, " _Aigoo_ , imutnyaaa~"

Mingyu tidak peduli kalau orang lain berpikir kekasihnya itu datar, dingin, dan tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Selama Wonu Hyungnya peduli padanya, bagi Mingyu itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonu _Hyung_. Terima kasih kadonya~"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu _-ya_.."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaaiiii~

Apa kabar semuanya? Aku newbie di bidang fanfiksi Seventeen jadi kuharap kalian mau menerimaku dengan baik. Hehehe ^^v

Belakangan ini aku sedang suka-sukanya dengan dedek-dedek Seventeen dan menurutku si 'Meanie couple' ini unyu luar biasa. Kemana-mana selalu bersama dan Mingyu juga terlihat sangat mengenal Wonwoo. Contohnya seperti waktu mereka bermain Mafia Game dan Wonwoo adalah mafianya, waktu itu cuma Mingyu yang menebak Wonwoo mafianya karena Mingyu bilang ekspresi Wonwoo aneh.

Duh, itu kan kesannya Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo dengan begitu baik sampai hal terkecil pun dia sadar. Padahal kan seperti yang kalian tahu sendiri, Wonwoo itu wajahnya datar sekali. Hahaha

Btw, ini kubuat untuk kado ulang tahun Mingyu (yang sudah amat sangat terlambat). Hehe

Habisnya Mingyu ini biasku di Seventeen, aku terpesona parah waktu lihat dia memakai kostum Dracula di fansign edisi spesial Halloween itu. Duh, dek Mingyu tampan sekali waktu itu *-*

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Bagi yang menunggu lanjutan ceritaku yang lain, harap sabar ya. Aku masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, ini pun kukerjakan di tengah-tengah waktuku mengerjakan tugas (dan tugasnya adalah menerjemahkan jurnal, astaga, kepalaku mau pecah T^T)

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, sampai ketemu nantiiii~

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

Thanks


	2. Androgini

**Androgini**

 **Pair** :

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

 **Rate** : K+

 **Status** : Drabble

.

.

.

.

 **Androgini**

Choi Seungcheol.

Sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing di dalam gedung universitas ini. Nama Choi Seungcheol sudah terkenal sebagai 'pria sejuta umat' nomor satu yang sangat terkenal di universitas ini, tidak ada satu orang gadispun yang bisa menolak saat Seungcheol sudah mulai merayu mereka dengan ucapan manisnya.

Yap, Choi Seungcheol adalah seorang _straight_ yang hanya tertarik pada wanita, dia adalah seseorang yang amat sangat _straight_ bahkan melebihi lurusnya penggaris satu meter.

Tapi.. kadang takdir memang lucu, kan? Siapa yang menduga kalau Seungcheol yang terkenal sebagai pria paling _straight_ bisa ' _berbelok'_ hanya karena sebuah hal sepele seperti ' _hair flip'_?

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol _Hyung_!"

Seungcheol menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Soonyoung, juniornya, sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan langkah lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol datar.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke café di sebelah universitas kita?"

Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya, "Kau ingin menemui si 'mungil'mu itu, ya?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar hingga matanya yang sudah sipit menjadi bertambah sipit. "Hehehe, _Hyung_ tahu saja.."

Seungcheol mendecih, "Aku malas, sana pergi sendiri."

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau ke sana kan untuk pacaran, aku tidak mau dijadikan patung tampan penghias atmosfer berbunga kalian."

Soonyoung _sweatdrop_ , astaga, kadar kepercayaan diri pria di hadapannya ini memang tidak main-main.

" _Hyung_ , Jihoonku itu sedang bekerja, aku datang juga untuk makan siang di sana, kok. Tapi tentunya dengan bonus bertemu dengan Jihoonieku yang mungil dan cantiiikkk~" dendang Soonyoung.

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang notabene pria _straight_ harus terjebak bersama teman-temannya yang 'tidak' _straight_.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengetuk-ngetuk meja tempatnya duduk dengan bosan. Ketika tiba di café ini, Soonyoung langsung berlari menghampiri Jihoonnya yang bekerja sebagai _barista_ di café ini dan tentunya meninggalkan Choi Seungcheol yang tampan ini duduk sendirian di meja tanpa teman.

Haah, kalau saja Soonyoung itu bukan juniornya yang sudah dikenal bertahun-tahun lalu, Seungcheol jelas tidak mau menemaninya ke café ini.

Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi café dan pandangan matanya beralih ke pintu depan saat dia mendengar bunyi denting pelan dari lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu café.

Dan.. astaga, apakah itu bidadari?

Mata Seungcheol membulat sempurna saat dia melihat satu sosok tinggi nan langsing yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam café. Sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang hingga lebih dari bahu dan berwarna coklat kemerahan. Sosok itu bergerak mengibaskan rambutnya kemudian menyisirnya ke belakang dengan jemari kurusnya, dia bertindak dengan begitu santai dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau seorang Choi Seungcheol panas-dingin karena melihat tindakan sepelenya itu.

Telapak tangan Seungcheol mengepal karena tanpa sadar dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika jemarinya bermain di rambut yang terlihat halus itu.

Oh, astaga..

Choi Seungcheol baru saja terpesona..

Oleh seseorang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Seungcheol kembali mendatangi café tersebut dan kali ini dia pergi bersama Seungkwan, teman sekelasnya yang lebih muda darinya dan memiliki wajah yang terlampau imut untuk ukuran laki-laki. Yah, tidak heran temannya yang satu ini bisa menarik perhatian dan menjadi kekasih Hansol, seorang mahasiswa blasteran yang baru pindah ke universitas mereka dalam hitungan minggu.

Seungcheol menggigit-gigit sedotannya dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan sekeliling café. Dia sangat ingin melihat bidadari yang kemarin dilihatnya secara kebetulan. Kemarin dia tidak sempat menghampiri bidadari cantiknya karena sosok itu langsung pergi setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Jihoonnya Soonyoung.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kelakukan Seungcheol, " _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Sakit perut?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencari bidadariku."

"Hah?" ujar Seungkwan bingung.

Seungcheol nyaris saja memekik seperti gadis sekolahan saat dia melihat sosok bidadarinya melangkah masuk ke dalam café. Dan lagi-lagi, bidadarinya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari kurusnya.

"Astaga, cantiknyaaa~" ujar Seungcheol penuh dengan nada kekaguman.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran dan matanya langsung melihat sosok yang diperhatikan oleh Seungcheol.

"Ah, kau sedang memperhatikan dia, ya? Dia itu _cheonsa_ nya café ini, namanya Jeonghan." Seungkwan berujar santai kemudian menyedot _milkshake_ nya, "Dia itu.."

Tapi sebelum Seungkwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seungcheol sudah berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sosok bidadarinya yang bernama Jeonghan.

"Hai," sapa Seungcheol sambil tersenyum ganteng.

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

Seungcheol berdehem penuh percaya diri, "Jadi, Nona Cantik, namaku Choi Seungcheol. Siapa namamu?"

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Seungcheol tajam, sementara di sebelah Jeonghan, Jihoon sudah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan terkikik pelan.

Seungcheol masih mempertahankan senyum gantengnya. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang pernah bisa menolak kalau Seungcheol sudah melakukan itu.

Jeonghan mendengus tidak percaya kemudian dia memutar bola matanya, "Namaku Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan melangkah mendekati Seungcheol dan memukul wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Nona Cantik'! Aku ini pria! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Jeonghan sekuat tenaga kemudian dia menendang tulang kering Seungcheol dan melangkah dengan langkah menghentak ke arah sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ' _Staff Only'_.

Seungcheol terperangah, dia tidak menyangka malaikat cantiknya adalah seorang pria. Sementara itu disaat Seungcheol masih berada di masa disorientasinya, Seungkwan berlari menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Duh, _Hyung_ ini, makanya jangan langsung pergi sewaktu aku sedang berbicara. Tadi kan aku mau mengatakan kalau Yoon Jeonghan itu laki-laki dan dia seumuran denganmu."

Seungcheol masih berada dalam fase disorientasinya, dia tidak percaya kalau sosok secantik Yoon Jeonghan adalah seorang pria. Seungcheol menatap pintu bertuliskan ' _Staff Only'_ itu dengan pandangan membara.

Ah, peduli setan kalau Jeonghan itu laki-laki, yang jelas Seungcheol harus berhasil mendapatkannya.

"YOON JEONGHAAANNN~ AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI MILIKKUU~" deklar Seungcheol keras kemudian dia tertawa keras-keras dan berjalan pergi keluar dari café tersebut.

Seungkwan terdiam dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang masih saja tertawa. "Kurasa Seungcheol _Hyung_ mulai gila."

Jihoon tertawa keras, "Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona wajah androgini Jeonghan _Hyung_? Bahkan Seungcheol _Hyung_ yang sangat _straight_ itu saja sampai menjadi _belok_." Jihoon menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Jeonghan _Hyung_ memang luar biasa."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaiii~

Terima kasih atas respon positifnya. Hehehe

Dan karena aku sedang lumayan senggang, aku membuatkan ini untuk kalian. Semoga kalian sukaa~

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari OFD waktu Seungcheol bilang dia suka gadis berambut panjang tanpa poni dan menurut dia gerakan yang mempesona itu waktu si gadis mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. Dan yang seperti kita semua tahu, seseorang berambut panjang, tanpa poni, dan suka mengibaskan rambut adalah Yoon Jeonghan.

Jadi?

Hahahaha XD

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Bad Mood

**Bad Mood**

 **Pair** :

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

 **Status** : Short-fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bad Mood**

Pagi ini seharusnya dimulai dengan normal seperti biasanya, tapi semua yang 'normal' mendadak menjadi tidak normal saat Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut dan aura membunuh yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Seolah paham akan situasi, Seokmin langsung melipir menjauh sementara Jeonghan menghela napas pelan dan Jisoo tersenyum kalem.

" _Good morning_ , Jihoon." Jisoo menyapa dengan kalem lengkap dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan duduk kemudian mengambil sarapannya.

Mingyu melirik _Hyung_ nya yang paling mungil tapi paling galak itu dengan pandangan takut-takut, dia tidak pernah berani dekat-dekat dengan Jihoon kalau dia sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang kurang baik. Yah, bagaimana tidak takut, kalau sedang _bad mood_ , selain suka _cursing_ , Jihoon juga akan mengancam untuk memukul mereka dengan gitarnya dan Mingyu masih ingin selamat dari hantaman gitar milik Jihoon.

Mingyu melirik Jeonghan yang tengah berusaha membangunkan Chan yang tertidur di meja makan. _'Soonyoung Hyung mana?'_ ujar Mingyu tanpa suara.

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya kemudian menepuk bahu Seungcheol yang masih sibuk melahap _pickled radish_ kesukaannya. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan kemudian Jeonghan mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan. "Soonyoung mana?"

Seungcheol melirik Jihoon dan menggeleng ragu, kemudian dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdehem. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Jihoon- _ah_?"

"Ya, kurasa." Jihoon menyahut datar kemudian membetulkan kerah _hoodie_ nya yang nyaris melorot dari bahu. Jika dilihat dari besarnya ukuran _hoodie_ tersebut, _hoodie_ itu pasti milik Soonyoung.

"Pagi semua!"

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sosok Junhui dan Minghao yang melangkah masuk ke _dorm_.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Seungcheol.

" _Practice room_ , kami menginap semalam." Junhui menjawab kemudian duduk di sebelah Chan yang masih tertidur pulas, "Soonyoung sedang menyusun koreo jadi kami membantunya."

"Aah, lalu dimana Soonyoung?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Soonyoung _Hyung_ masih di sana, kelihatannya dia ingin menginap lagi. Kami diminta untuk mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuknya." Minghao menjawab polos.

 _ **Brak**_

Seisi meja makan itu tersentak kaget saat Jihoon membanting gelasnya ke meja, bahkan Chan yang sejak tadi tertidur pun terbangun.

"Aku sudah selesai." Jihoon berujar datar kemudian dia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya disusul dengan suara keras pintu yang dibanting.

Minghao meraih lengan Junhui, "Aku salah bicara ya? Jihoon _Hyung_ menyeramkan.." cicitnya.

Seungcheol menghela napas pelan, "Jihoon _bad mood_. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan ke _practice room_ untuk berbicara dengan Soonyoung."

Jeonghan mengangguk setuju, "Hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Jihoon kalau sedang _bad mood_."

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Jihoon _Hyung_ hari ini." sahut Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini mereka semua memiliki jadwal latihan bersama dan Soonyoung selaku _performance team leader_ mereka begitu sibuk memberi arahan soal koreo _dance_ terbaru mereka.

"Jisoo _Hyung,_ geser ke kiri sedikit! Kau menghalangi Chan!"

"Jeonghan _Hyung_ , yang bergerak kaki kanan dulu!"

"Chan! Perhatikan _timing_ mu, kau keluar setelah Mingyu bergeser ke belakang!"

Dan masih banyak seruan Soonyoung yang menghiasi _practice room_ mereka. Kalau sedang menerapkan gerakan baru, Soonyoung memang menjadi yang paling sibuk. Dia harus memastikan semuanya sempurna dan _member_ nya benar-benar memahami betul maksud dari tiap gerakan yang diinstruksikan.

"Oke, istirahat dulu!" seruan Seungcheol membuat formasi mereka bubar seketika dan ketiga belas pemuda itu langsung menuju ke arah botol berisi air minum masing-masing.

Soonyoung meraih handuknya dan botol minumnya kemudian duduk seraya bersandar di kaca. Sebenarnya dia lelah sekali, tapi mereka dikejar waktu sebelum _comeback_ mereka jadi dia harus terus bekerja.

"Hei,"

Soonyoung mendongak dan dia melihat Seokmin, _partner-in-crime_ nya, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk _space_ di sebelahnya dan Seokmin duduk di sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Jihoon _Hyung_?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya, "Jihoon? Belum, kenapa? Kau kan tahu aku belum pulang ke _dorm_ sejak kemarin."

Seokmin berdecak, " _Ish_! Cepat temui kekasih mungilmu itu agar kami semua terbebas dari hawa neraka darinya!"

"Hah?" ujar Soonyoung bingung.

"Dia _bad mood_! Dan aku yakin itu karenamu, kau tidak sadar dia memakai bajumu saat ini?"

Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang sedang duduk bersama Jeonghan. Saat Jihoon _bad mood_ , yang masih berani mendekatinya hanya Jeonghan karena sudah jelas Jihoon tidak akan menghajar Jeonghan dengan gitar. Dan Soonyoung baru menyadari kalau Jihoonnya memakai sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua miliknya, itu jelas-jelas kaus Soonyoung karena lengannya terlalu panjang dan kerahnya terlalu lebar.

Soonyoung meletakkan botol minumnya di lantai, "Aku akan bicara dengannya setelah ini."

" _Yes_!" seru Seokmin tanpa sadar.

Soonyoung berdecak dan memukul kepala Seokmin karena dia baru saja membuat perhatian seisi ruangan teralihkan ke mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengetuk pelan pintu studio Jihoon, dia tahu Jihoon pasti berada di sini karena tadi Jeonghan bilang Jihoon tidak ikut pulang ke dorm. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk masuk karena dia tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari dalam ruangan.

Soonyoung berjalan menghampiri Jihoon yang sibuk di mejanya, "Ji _Baby_?"

Jihoon menoleh untuk menatap Soonyoung kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, aku baru saja menyapamu, kau tidak ingin menyapaku balik?"

"Hn, hai Kwon."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, Jihoonnya postif _bad mood_ , _**sangat**_ _bad mood_.

Soonyoung memeluk leher Jihoon dari belakang, "Tidak pulang? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, kau saja yang sudah menginap dua hari di sini tidak lelah, kenapa aku harus lelah?"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil dan mengecupi puncak kepala Jihoonnya, "Kau marah karena aku menginap di sini selama dua hari?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kau tidak mau tinggal lagi di _dorm_ juga aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak, jangan terlalu percaya diri, Kwon."

Senyuman di bibir Soonyoung semakin lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Jihoonnya itu _tsundere_ akut, dan jika Jihoonnya ketus seperti ini, itu artinya apa yang diucapkan oleh Soonyoung memang benar.

"Kalau tidak merindukanku, kenapa memakai bajuku, hmm?"

Jihoon terdiam.

Soonyoung tertawa kemudian mengelus kerah pakaiannya yang dipakai Jihoon, "Kerah bajuku terlalu lebar kalau kau yang memakainya, _Baby_ Ji. Lihat, kulitmu jadi terekspos, kan?"

Jihoon berdecak, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, " _Ish_! Sana! Menjauh dariku!"

Tawa Soonyoung pecah, dia tertawa cukup keras kemudian mengecup bahu Jihoon yang nyaris terekspos karena kerah pakaiannya yang terlalu lebar. "Mau pulang bersama?"

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung, "Memangnya kau mau pulang?"

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah menyelesaikan koreonya. Kita hanya perlu latihan yang banyak."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengecup pelipis Jihoon, "Malam ini aku tidur di kasurmu."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung – Jihoon itu mirip dengan Jimin – Yoongi ya. Ukenya sama-sama tsundere tapi semenya baiknya keterlaluan. Hahaha

Dua-duanya sama-sama tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus si duo tsundere ini. Hahaha XD

.

.

Ada yang mau request plot untuk couple berikutnya? ^^

Yang berikutnya itu itu Jun dan Minghao. Hahaha

.

.

 _Review_? :D

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Soonyoung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan bergabung di meja makan untuk sarapan sambil bersiul-siul ceria. Siulan di bibir Soonyoung terhenti saat dia merasakan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jihoon mana?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Di kamar, dia masih tidur. Biarkan saja." Soonyoung menyahut santai kemudian meraih selembar roti di meja.

" _Mood_ nya sudah lebih baik?" kali ini suara Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk acuh.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Junhui.

"Iya, _Baby_ Ji-ku itu, kalau kutemani tidur dan kupeluk semalaman _mood_ nya pasti membaik, kok." Soonyoung menjawab kemudian menyeringai seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Seungcheol menghela napas pelan, "Astaga.. kita masih memiliki banyak jadwal latihan."

"Duh, santai saja, _Hyung_. Kami cuma 'tidur' biasa, kok. Bukan 'tidur' yang itu." Soonyoung terbahak setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Astaga, Kwon Soonyoung!" tegur Jeonghan.

"Lho? Memangnya ada jenis tidur yang lainnya ya?" tanya Chan polos.

"Sudah lupakan saja." Seokmin menyahut kemudian menyumpal mulut Chan dengan sepotong roti.

" _Hyung_.."

"Minghao, habiskan saja sarapanmu, oke? Kita harus latihan setelah sarapan." Junhui tersenyum manis agar Minghaonya tidak memikirkan ucapan seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang ambigu.

 **End of The Epilogue**


	4. Baby Lover

**Baby Lover**

 **Pair:**

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Short-fiction

 **Warning** :

BL, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

 **Baby Lover**

Junhui memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk berlatih bersama Chan di ujung ruangan. Sesekali _baby_ -nya itu akan mengangguk-angguk lucu saat Chan sibuk menunjukkan gerakan _dance_ nya di hadapannya.

Junhui tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan kegiatannya memperhatikan Xu Minghao, kekasihnya.

"Hei, sedang apa?"

Junhui agak tersentak dan dia langsung menoleh untuk menemukan wajah Seungcheol yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Junhui memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke Minghaonya, "Tidak ada."

Seungcheol mengikuti arah pandangan Junhui, "Hmm? Memperhatikan Minghao ya?"

Junhui melirik Seungcheol, "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Seungcheol tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Selama kau hanya sekedar memperhatikannya, aku tidak keberatan." Seungcheol berdehem, "Tapi kalau kau mulai mengambil langkah lebih dekat untuk mendekati dia, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari, Wen Junhui. Aku tahu kau kekasihnya, tapi Minghao adalah _baby_ ku dan Jeonghan. Jangan berani macam-macam dengannya."

Seungcheol tersenyum menyeramkan kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Junhui yang masih terdiam dengan kondisi bergidik karena takut.

Kemudian pandangan matanya memutari seisi ruang latihan, dia bisa melihat Mingyu yang berbaring di paha Wonwoo sambil memainkan jemari pemuda berwajah _emo_ itu. Lalu di sudut lainnya ada Soonyoung yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Jihoon, sesekali Jihoon akan tertawa dengan manis dan memukul bahu Soonyoung main-main. Kemudian ada Hansol yang mendengarkan Seungkwannya berlatih menyanyi dengan pandangan memuja.

Kemudian ada Jisoo yang sibuk menghapal liriknya seorang diri dan di sebelahnya ada Seokmin yang sedang mengganggu Chan dan Minghao latihan. Kemudian terakhir ada Seungcheol yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jeonghan.

Junhui tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Jeonghan dan Jeonghan langsung memalingkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum lembut seraya memperhatikan dua _baby_ -nya berlatih. Yah, Chan dan Minghao memang bayi kesayangan Jeonghan karena kelihatannya hanya mereka berdua yang benar-benar 'bayi' dan aura keibuan Jeonghan langsung meluap-luap ketika melihat mereka berdua.

Bahkan Hansol dan Seungkwan yang lebih muda dari Minghao sudah tidak dianggap sebagai bayi lagi oleh Jeonghan. Dia mengatakan kalau Hansol terlalu _manly_ sementara Seungkwan terlalu berisik dan sudah tidak selucu dan seimut Minghao dan Chan.

Dan karena alasan itulah, Junhui, sebagai kekasih sah dari Minghao, merasa begitu frustasi karena tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya sendiri. Yah, jangankan menyentuh yang 'itu', sekedar mencium pipi saja tidak boleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Jun _Hyung_!"

Junhui membuka matanya dengan malas-malasan, "Duh, apa? Ada apa?" erangnya malas.

Junhui merasakan sebuah beban menimpa tubuhnya yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, " _Ish_! _Hyung_ , bangun!"

Akhirnya Junhui membuka matanya dan dia melihat Minghao tengah setengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya dengan senyum inosennya yang terlihat bercahaya. Dia tertawa kecil saat akhirnya Junhui membuka matanya.

"Kenapa, _Baby_?" tanya Junhui serak dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

Tanpa sadar kedua lengan Junhui bergerak memeluk pinggang Minghao. Dan jika ada seseorang melihat mereka, orang itu pasti langsung mengira mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.

" _Hyung_ , temani aku beli makanan. Aku lapar." Minghao merengek seraya menarik-narik pelan kerah kaus Junhui.

"Memangnya tidak ada makanan?" tanya Junhui.

"Ada _cold_ _noodles_ , tapi kan _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak bisa makan ituu.." rengek Minghao lagi seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Junhui tersenyum, kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap pinggang Minghao. "Hmm, boleh. Nanti Hyung temani, tapi _ppopo_ dulu."

Minghao merona, dia menggeleng malu-malu, "Tidak mau."

"Ayo, nanti _Hyung_ belikan makanan yang kau mau."

"Benarkah?" tanya Minghao berbinar.

Junhui mengangguk semangat dan hatinya bersorak saat dia melihat Minghao mendekatkan wajahnya menuju pipi Junhui. Tapi sebelum bibir Minghao menempel di pipi Junhui, seseorang sudah menarik Minghao menjauh dari Junhui.

"Tidak ada _ppopo-ppopo_! Cepat bangun dan mandi sebelum kutenggelamkan di bak, Wen Junhui!"

Junhui terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan Minghao. Junhui menatap seseorang yang baru saja menghancurkan momen paginya dan omelan yang sudah tiba di ujung lidah langsung tertelan saat melihat wajah murka Jeonghan.

"Minghao, kau temui Seungcheol dan minta dia membelikanmu makanan ya." Jeonghan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap pipi Minghao.

Minghao mengangguk polos, "Baiklah, _Hyung_."

Kemudian Jeonghan dan Minghao keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Junhui yang meratapi nasib karena lagi-lagi gagal mendapatkan kecupan dari Minghaonya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gagalnya momen romantis di pagi hari membuat Junhui uring-uringan. Dia _bad mood_ seharian dan membuat para _maknae_ agak menjauh darinya karena takut kena omelan.

Seokmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Minghao setelah latihan nada tingginya selesai, dia meraih botol minum dan menoleh ke arah Minghao yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya _random_. Terlihat jelas kalau pemuda imut itu masih berusaha menghapal gerakan _dance_.

Seokmin melirik Junhui yang sedang cemberut dan sedang berlatih bersama Soonyoung. Soonyoung terlihat frustasi karena gerakan Junhui selalu salah.

"Minghao- _ya_ ," panggil Seokmin.

"Ya?" ujar Minghao polos seraya berkedip-kedip menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau Junhui _Hyung_ mu itu sedang _bad mood_?"

Minghao mengerutkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, " _Bad mood_?"

Duh, rasanya Seokmin ingin sekali memeluk Minghao karena gemas. Tidak heran Seungcheol dan Jeonghan protektif sekali padanya, Minghao terlalu polos dan imut. "Iya, _bad mood_. Kau lihat saja, Soonyoung _Hyung_ sampai frustasi begitu."

Minghao memperhatikan Junhui dan Soonyoung, "Iya, ya."

Seokmin menyeringai, "Kau mau membantu mengembalikan _mood_ Junhui _Hyung_?"

Minghao menoleh ke arah Seokmin dengan pandangan berbinar, "Tentu saja aku mau! Bagaimana caranya?"

Seringai di wajah Seokmin semakin lebar, "Sini kuberitahu.."

Dalam hatinya Seokmin terkekeh pelan, ' _Junhui Hyung harus berterima kasih padaku!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya dan tidur namun rencananya itu gagal total karena Minghao tiba-tiba saja membangunkannya dan mengajaknya mencari camilan.

"Ini sudah malam, _Baby_. Besok saja." Junhui mencoba bernegosiasi karena dia benar-benar tidak ingin keluar _dorm_.

"Tidak mau, aku maunya sekaraangg~" Minghao mengguncang-guncang lengan Junhui.

Junhui menghela napas keras dan beranjak bangun, "Baiklah, ayo."

Minghao berseru gembira kemudian menarik-narik Junhui agar cepat bangun.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri taman yang sangat sepi karena ini sudah tengah malam. Di sebelahnya Minghao tengah sibuk melahap sosisnya seraya berjalan.

Karena sudah terlalu malam, satu-satunya tempat yang menyediakan makanan adalah _convenience store_. Jadi ya akhirnya Junhui mengajak Minghao ke sana dan kekasihnya itu langsung sibuk membeli beberapa camilan.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hmm?"

" _Hyung_ kenapa?"

Junhui mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa apanya?"

Minghao membuang sampah bekas camilannya kemudian memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup, " _Hyung_ terlihat aneh dan.. menyeramkan seharian ini."

"Ah, tidak apa." Junhui menyahut santai.

"Benarkah?"

Junhui mengangguk, "Ya, aku cuma agak _bad mood_."

Minghao tersenyum lebar, "Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku jamin akan membuat _Hyung_ merasa lebih baik."

Junhui mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum, "Oya? Apa itu?"

Minghao tersenyum lebar kemudian sebelum Junhui sempat memproses, pemuda itu sudah menarik kerah mantelnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Junhui _shock_. Sangat.

Kecupan selama tiga detik itu berhasil memporak-porandakan kesadarannya. Dan akhirnya setelah dia sadar dari masa disorientasi singkatnya, dia melihat Minghao tengah tersenyum gugup dengan pipi merona.

"Aku.. berhasil, kan?" ujarnya malu-malu.

Oh, astaga, Junhui tidak peduli setelah ini dia akan dihajar Seungcheol dan diamuk Jeonghan karena saat ini dia benar-benar ingin 'melahap' Minghaonya.

Minghao tersenyum lebar, "Saran dari Seokmin _Hyung_ benar-benar bekerja, ya kan?" ujarnya polos.

Dan seketika itu juga nafsu Junhui yang sudah membumbung hilang entah kemana. "Seokmin?"

Minghao mengangguk kecil, " _Uhm_! Dia bilang aku harus mencium _Hyung_ agar merasa lebih baik."

Junhui menghela napas pelan kemudian merangkul Minghaonya dan mereka kembali berjalan pulang menuju _dorm_. "Jangan dengarkan saran Seokmin." _Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku senang sih. Tapi aku tidak mau si hiperaktif Seokmin itu meracuni Minghaoku._

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, pokoknya jangan."

Mempunyai kekasih polos memang sulit. Junhui ingin melakukan hal-hal berbau 'dewasa' bersama Minghaonya, tapi rasanya tidak tega. Minghaonya yang polos dan inosen adalah yang terbaik.

Junhui tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Minghao yang tengah berada dalam rangkulannya.

" _Hyung_ mencintaimu, _Baby_.."

 **The End**

.

.

.

Minghao itu imut! Imutnya keterlaluan bahkan yang lebih muda darinya saja kalah. Hahaha XD

Dan aku suka sekali menulis karakter Minghao yang unyu-unyu nan imut macam ini. Duh, membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin mencubit Minghao. Hahaha /dihajar Jun/

Oke, ehem!

Selanjutnya itu VerKwan~

Ada yang ingin request plot?

Nanti setelah VerKwan selesai dibuat, aku akan open request untuk couple berikutnya yang akan dimunculkan. Hehehe

See ya!

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	5. Anti-Fan?

**Anti-Fan?**

 **Pair** :

Chwe (Choi) Hansol X Boo Seungkwan

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

 **Notes** :

All Seungkwan's POV

.

.

.

.

.

 **Anti-Fan?**

Aku menyeret kakiku dengan susah payah memasuki kelasku di pagi ini. Aku benci sekali kelas pagi karena setiap malamnya aku sulit tidur cepat karena pasti ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku di tengah malam dan menuntut untuk dibukakan pintu.

Si makhluk menyebalkan satu itu tidak pernah mau mengerti walaupun sudah kuomeli berkali-kali betapa malasnya aku membukakan pintu untuknya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku tidak pernah mau membukakan pintu untuknya adalah karena aku pasti mengantuk di pagi harinya.

Selain membukakan pintu di tengah malam menjelang dini hari, aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan untuknya karena dia tidak akan pernah mau sarapan jika bukan aku yang membuatkannya.

Astaga Tuhan.. dosa apa yang kuperbuat di masa lalu hingga harus bertemu dengan orang seperti dia?

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di meja dan mencoba untuk tidur sebentar sebelum dosenku masuk. Namun kelihatannya itu hanya akan menjadi khayalan semata saat seseorang menabrak mejaku hingga bergeser dan aku terpaksa terbangun.

Desisan kesal keluar dari mulutku apalagi saat seseorang yang menabrak mejaku itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padaku dan malah sibuk bersama temannya yang sedang melihat sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya.

"Kyaaa! Lihat! Lihat! Vernon _Oppa_ keren sekaliii!" jerit kedua gadis di depan mejaku itu.

Aku mendengus, dan ternyata dengusanku terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Mereka menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan sinis.

"Apa?" balasku tak kalah sinisnya.

Salah satu dari dua gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?!" bentaknya.

"Karena kalian berisik! Aku butuh tidur! Jangan berisik dan pergilah dari sini!"

"Berisik apanya?! Kami tidak berisik!"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah, "Kalian menjeritkan nama si 'Vernon' itu dengan keras, bodoh! Apanya yang tidak berisik?!"

" _Yya_! Kau!"

Temannya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kami akhirnya menengahi, "Sudah, biarkan saja. Seungkwan- _ssi_ memang _anti-fan_ nya Vernon, kan?"

Gadis yang sejak tadi bertengkar denganku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau _anti-fan_ nya Vernon _Oppa_? Kau pasti bukan manusia." gadis itu mendecih kemudian dia berdiri dan menarik temannya untuk ikut berdiri.

Aku mendengus lagi, " _'Oppa'_ apanya. Aku yakin kau dan Vernon seumuran. Dasar gadis aneh. Apa untungnya menyukai si blasteran jelek itu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gerutuan dan rutukan terus saja mengalun dari bibirku seharian ini karena semua orang di sekitarku selalu saja menyebut-nyebut nama 'Vernon' dan anggota grup _rapper_ nya. Yah, aku bisa maklum sih karena dia sedang dalam masa-masa _comeback_ dan kemarin dia baru saja tampil di Music Bank.

Tapi sungguh, apakah orang-orang ini tidak bisa sedikit pengertian padaku yang rasanya nyaris muntah karena mendengar nama 'Vernon' beserta jutaan pujian untuknya masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku bisa gila.

Dan kelihatannya hari ini memang tidak akan berjalan dengan lebih baik karena saat selesai kelas, aku pergi ke klub vokal dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi ternyata Jihoon _Hyung_ , ketua klub vokal kami, sedang berapi-api dan meminta kami berlatih nada tinggi hingga rasanya pita suaraku nyaris putus.

Seokmin _Hyung_ bilang dia berapi-api karena bertengar dengan kekasih sipitnya yang menjabat sebagai _leader_ dari klub _dance_. Dan lagi-lagi aku terus mengeluarkan umpatan dan rutukan lirih karena si _leader_ klub vokal kami yang mungil itu terus saja meminta kami untuk melatih menyanyikan nada tinggi. Dan untungnya dia berhenti setelah Jeonghan _Hyung_ , _cheonsa_ dari klub kami, terbatuk-batuk dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dengan lemah dan melangkah masuk kemudian melepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Aku tidak mengucapkan sapaan apapun karena aku memang selalu sendirian di rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Atau itu lah yang selalu kualami selain hari ini..

"Hn," ujarku seadanya karena tenggorokanku sakit.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau tidak senang aku bisa pulang jam segini?"

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Ya, ya. Aku senang."

Suaraku terdengar begitu serak dan menyedihkan hingga membuat sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sayang, kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan berdehem kemudian mengaduh pelan karena tenggorokanku terasa perih saat berdehem. "Jihoon _Hyung_ meminta kami latihan nada tinggi tadi." jelasku susah payah dengan suara yang terdengar seperti manula.

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiriku dan mengelus leherku pelan, "Sakit sekali?"

Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk pelan.

Tangannya yang tadinya berada di leherku bergerak ke kepalaku dan mengelusnya pelan, "Kalau begitu letakkan tasmu dan ikut aku. Kita makan di luar, aku akan membelikanmu ramuan tradisional supaya tenggorokanmu tidak sakit."

Aku merengut tidak setuju dan menggeleng keras, kalau saja suaraku normal, aku pasti sudah berteriak padanya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau mau kita dilihat wartawan? Kemarin saja kita nyaris tertangkap Dispatch kan?" ujarku susah payah kemudian aku mengaduh lagi.

Sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaraku itu tertawa, "Tidak akan, kita tidak akan dilihat oleh siapapun. Lagipula terlihat juga tidak masalah, kan? Toh kau memang milikku dan aku milikmu."

Desisan kesal keluar dari mulutku dan tanganku melayang untuk memukul bahunya, "Bodoh! Jangan lupa siapa dirimu, Hansol! Kau itu _idol_ , _IDOL_!" seruku kesal.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Hansol aka Vernon yang berdiri di hadapanku, "Aku memang _idol_ , tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Kau sakit dan sebagai tunangan yang baik aku harus merawatmu. Jadi jangan membantah dan ambil topi atau apapun untuk menutupi wajahmu karena aku akan tetap mengajakmu keluar."

Mataku menyipit menatap Hansol yang masih tersenyum tampan, "Baiklah."

Hansol tersenyum senang dan mengecup pipiku, "Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Sayang.."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Hansol dan aku juga bukan _anti-fan_ nya. Aku hanya bosan mendengar semua orang menjeritkan nama Vernon karena aku juga selalu melakukan itu kalau sedang di rumah bersamanya.

Aku juga benci saat mereka mengatakan serangkaian pujian untuknya karena faktanya Hansol tidak pernah membantuku saat di rumah kami. Dia hanya berbaring santai dan menyuruhku ini-itu tanpa mau membantuku sama sekali. Dia bilang itu latihan agar aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya.

Cih, latihan apanya?!

Tapi biarpun Hansol begitu menyebalkan untukku, aku tetap tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Hansol memang luar biasa tampan. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya jatuh padaku seutuhnya bahkan mengajakku bertunangan setahun lalu, bersamaan dengan debutnya sebagai _idol_.

Dan keseriusan Hansol dalam urusan komitmen dan hubungan kami lah yang membuatku juga jatuh padanya. Hansol sama sekali tidak keberatan bekerja non-stop selama seminggu penuh agar dia bisa merayakan ulang tahunku di minggu berikutnya. Dia juga tidak pernah menutupi fakta soal dirinya yang sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya. Hansol pernah mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau hatinya sudah terpaut pada satu orang dan fans adalah adik atau kakak yang dia sayangi.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mencekiknya saat itu juga. Karena kalau saja Seungcheol _(leader grupnya)_ tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku yakin Hansol akan menyebutkan namaku dengan nada tanpa dosa.

" _Baby_ Boo, sampai kapan kau akan bersiap? Ayo pergi."

Nah kan, dia memang menyebalkan. Aku baru saja meninggalkannya selama tiga menit dan dia sudah memanggilku.

"Seungkwan _Baby_ , ayolah. Aku lapar.."

Astaga, apa dia lupa kalau suaraku sedang tidak normal dan aku tidak bisa balas berteriak untuk menjawabnya?

" _Baby_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Ayo cepaattt~"

Aku menggeram kesal, "SABAR SEDIKIT, HANSOL! AKU BARU MASUK KAMAR SELAMA EMPAT MENIT!" teriakku kesal dan aku langsung terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Duh _Baby_ , jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau lupa tenggorokanmu sedang sakit?" ujarnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di depan kamar kami, dia menggeleng dengan wajah sedih.

Aku melotot padanya, kelihatannya aku harus mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _anti-fan_ dari seorang Vernon.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Hai!

Duh, akhirnya aku bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama. Hehehe

Jadi untuk berikutnya aku mempersilakan kalian untuk vote siapa yang kalian inginkan untuk menjadi main cast cerita berikutnya.

 _ **TAPI**_

Kalian hanya boleh memilih diantara _Meanie_ , _SeungHan_ , _SoonHoon_ , _JunHao_ , dan _VerKwan_. Dan kalian juga bisa request plot kok.

Nah, tanggapannya ditunggu~

See ya!

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	6. Sexy Hoshi

**Sexy Hoshi**

 **Pair** :

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Short Fiction

 **Warning** :

BL, Fiction. Inspired by Kwon Soonyoung these days -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sexy Hoshi**

Hari ini semua _member_ Seventeen sedang berkumpul bersama untuk me _review_ penampilan mereka selama tampil di beberapa _music show_. Mereka semua bergerombol di depan TV besar yang sengaja dipasang di ruang latihan mereka untuk hari ini.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada banyak kesalahan di _performance_ kita belakangan ini." ujar Seungcheol dengan mata tertuju pada layar TV.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Kita sudah menari dengan sangat baik."

"Ya, hanya saat di Ulsan kita mengalami banyak kesalahan dan itu pun dikarenakan _stage_ nya yang sangat licin." Soonyoung berujar seraya menatap _member_ nya yang lain.

"Iya, bokongku sakit sekali saat itu." Chan mengeluh dan mengusap pinggangnya.

Mingyu tertawa tanpa dosa dan langsung dihadiahi 'pukulan sayang' dari Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , sakit!" rengek Mingyu.

"Jangan mengejek Chan!" desis Wonwoo.

Yah, memang sudah bukan rahasia kalau semua yang masuk ke dalam ' _hyungnim line_ ' sangat menyayangi _maknae_ mereka, terutama sang _leader_ dan sang _cheonsa_.

Seungcheol mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar, waktu itu Chan terjatuh bukan karena kesalahannya."

"Ugugugu~ _my baby_ ~ sini sayang.." Jeonghan membuka kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Chan yang sedang merengut karena ditertawakan Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Chan langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan sayang Jeonghan dengan senyum lebar mengejek pada Mingyu yang mendengus kesal karena ditegur oleh Wonu kesayangannya dan juga leader mereka.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga terpeleset waktu itu. Aku tidak dapat pelukan juga?" tanya Soonyoung seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jeonghan berdecak, "Kau sudah terlalu besar, kalau mau pelukan, sana peluk tiang itu!" ujar Jeonghan sadis seraya menunjuk pilar di ruang latihan mereka.

Soonyoung mencibir dan memutuskan untuk memutar rekaman _performance_ mereka yang lain dan kali ini adalah saat mereka membawakan lagu U milik Super Junior.

"Wah lihat itu. Jun _Hyung_ benar-benar mirip Heechul _Sunbae_." Hansol berujar seraya berdecak pelan saat melihat Junhui muncul dengan kipas.

Junhui yang dipuji tertawa-tawa narsis seraya mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Wah, Wonwoo _Hyung_ ku seksi sekali." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan berbinar, "Aku suka, sangat suka." Mingyu menggeser kepalanya hingga bersandar di bahu Wonwoo namun segera didorong dengan sadis oleh Wonwoo.

"Diamlah sebentar, Kim." Wonwoo berujar dingin.

Mingyu kembali merajuk dan kali ini dia bersandar di bahu Minghao tapi sayangnya langsung dihempaskan oleh Junhui yang langsung memeluk Minghao kesayangannya.

Seokmin menepuk bahu Soonyoung keras, "Yyaaa, coba lihat ekspresimu saat melakukan _hip thrust_ itu! Tidak heran semua Carats langsung membicarakannya!"

Soonyoung tersenyum bangga kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada Jihoonienya yang sejak tadi duduk dalam diam. Dia melihat Jihoon sedang memeluk kedua kaki mungilnya dan menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik lipatan kakinya. Tapi walaupun samar, Soonyoung bisa melihat kalau wajah Jihoonya memerah parah.

'Jihoonie kenapa?' batin Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui hari panjang yang melelahkan, ketiga belas _member_ Seventeen kembali ke _dorm_ dalam kondisi lelah. Beberapa diantara mereka langsung bergegas mandi sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk terkapar di ruang tengah sekedar untuk meluruskan kaki mereka yang berdenyut pegal.

Jihoon adalah salah satu diantara _member_ yang memilih untuk berbaring di ruang tengah, dia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Seungkwan yang bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi, suara Jeonghan yang sedang memesankan makanan, dan ditimpali dengan suara Seungcheol yang berteriak menyuruh mereka yang sedang mandi agar mandi lebih cepat.

" _Baby_ Ji, kau lelah?"

Suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Jihoon itu berhasil membuka mata Jihoon seutuhnya dan dia melihat Soonyoung sedang duduk di dekatnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memijat lembut kakinya. Soonyoung belum mandi dan Jihoon bisa melihat kalau rambut Soonyoung agak basah karena keringat, bahkan ada beberapa titik keringat di leher pemuda dengan mata 10:10 itu.

Jihoon merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia segera bangun, "A-aku mau mandi!"

"Tapi kamar mandinya sedang dipakai, Ji. Nanti saja mandinya."

Jihoon terdiam sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya, "P-pokoknya aku mau mandi."

"Jihoon, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah." Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi halus Jihoon.

Dan tindakan ringan itu justru membuat Jihoon semakin terbakar. Dia mendorong tangan Soonyoung dan menunduk dalam.

"Sayang, kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung pelan.

"Uuh, pergi sana.." ujar Jihoon pelan. Dia mendorong tubuh Soonyoung pelan, "Jangan lihat aku."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung mulai khawatir.

Jihoon menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Uuh, ini semua salahmu!"

"Salahku?" ujar Soonyoung tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena kau berekspresi seperti itu! Aku kan jadi… jadi.."

"Ekspresi? Ekspresi apa?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Itu.. sewaktu kita membawakan lagu 'U'." cicit Jihoon pelan.

"U?" butuh lima detik bagi Soonyoung untuk mengerti maksud Jihoon. "Astaga, kau juga terpengaruh karena ekspresiku saat melakukan _hip thrust_?!"

"Astaga, jangan keras-keras Kwon Soonyoung!" jerit Jihoon malu. Itu bukan salah Jihoon, kan? Soonyoung memang kelihatan luar biasa seksi saat memberikan ekspresi seperti itu. Dan wajar kan kalau Jihoon sebagai kekasihnya jadi ikut merona saat melihat betapa seksinya seorang Kwon Soonyoung?

Soonyoung tertawa gembira kemudian menerjang Jihoon ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat dan mereka mulai berguling-guling di lantai ruang tengah.

"ASTAGA, KWON SOONYOUNG! LEE JIHOON! JANGAN MEMBERIKAN TAYANGAN DEWASA UNTUK ANAK-ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!" raungan murka Seungcheol membuat mereka berhenti berguling-guling.

" _HYUNG_! AKU SUDAH DEWASA!" teriak Seokmin tidak terima karena saat itu dia memang berada di ruang tengah bersama Jihoon, Soonyoung, Joshua, dan juga Junhui.

"Ada apa sih, _Hyung_?" ujar Chan yang keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara ribut di ruang tengah.

"Waaaaa! Chan! Kembali ke kamarmu sekaraangg!" ujar Seungcheol langsung, mencoba melindungi 'bayi'nya dari tontonan dewasa karena Soonyoung dan Jihoon belum bergeser dari posisinya dimana Soonyoung sedang menindih Jihoon.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Hehehe, ini terinspirasi dari si Soonyoung waktu perform U. Yah, sebenarnya mereka semua seksi sih, tapi smirk dari Soonyoung itu benar-benar keterlaluan ._.

Berdasarkan vote kemarin SoonHoon memegang poin tertinggi.

Jadi, ada yang mau request lagi? Kali ini hanya bisa Meanie, SeungHan, VerKwan dan JunHao yaa~

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	7. Ripped Jeans

**Ripped Jeans**

 **Pair** :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Rate** : T+

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Warning** :

BL, Modified Canon. Inspired by Wonwoo's ripped jeans -_-"

 **Notes** :

All Wonwoo's POV

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ripped Jeans**

Aku melirik kekasihku yang sedang bertingkah _hyper_ seperti biasanya di pagi hari, dia terlihat tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memperhatikan Seokmin yang sedang menceritakan cerita lucu dengan didukung oleh akting dari Seungkwan.

Belakangan ini aku dan Mingyu jarang berinteraksi karena walaupun kami satu _team_. Mingyu sekarang lebih dekat dengan Minghao kesayangan Junhui. Entah kenapa, tapi kelihatannya Mingyu dan Minghao sedang sejalan belakangan ini.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku agak cemburu. Aku dan Mingyu selalu dekat satu sama lain sebelumnya, bahkan Mingyu selalu mengatakan aku seperti refleksi dirinya. Mungkin saja dia dekat dengan Minghao karena mereka berbagi opini yang sama dalam suatu hal, tapi tetap saja aku agak merasa terasingkan.

Lagipula Mingyuku itu baru saja 'legal' di mata hukum Korea dan juga tradisi. Seharusnya aku memberikannya sedikit hadiah untuk merayakan 'kelegalan' seorang Kim Mingyu. Tapi bagaimana caranya mau memberi hadiah? Dia saja sibuk sendiri terus.

" _Guys_ , siap-siap, kita akan berangkat dua puluh menit lagi. Cepat ganti pakaian kalian dan Seokmin, lanjutkan ceritanya di mobil saja."

Suara Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunanku dan pandanganku pada Mingyu. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku di lantai dan memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian. Aku berdiri di depan lemari pakaianku dan mulai memilah-milah pakaian yang akan aku kenakan hingga mataku tidak sengaja tertuju pada celana _jeans_ lama milikku yang berada di tumpukan paling bawah.

Jemariku menarik celana itu dan membentangkannya, itu _ripped jeans_ lama milikku. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kupakai karena bagian 'robek'nya terlalu mengekspos kulitku. Lihat saja, ada bagian yang benar-benar mempertontonkan paha atas yang amat sangat dekat dengan selangkangan.

Aku menggeleng pelan, memakai celana ini sama saja dengan mencari cara untuk diceramahi Seungcheol. Jemariku bergerak melipat celana itu lagi namun aku terhenti, sebuah ide brilian melintas di kepalaku.

Mingyu tidak pernah melihatku memakai celana ini sebelumnya. Dan kurasa, menggoda Mingyu dengan celana ini adalah cara jitu untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari pemuda dengan gigi taring berlebih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau pandangan mata bisa membunuh, kurasa aku sudah mati karena pandangan tajam Seungcheol saat dia melihat celanaku. Yap, aku memutuskan untuk memakai _ripped jeans_ itu dan Seungcheol langsung menyipitkan matanya penuh intimidasi saat aku keluar dari kamar dengan itu.

"Kita sudah terlambat, ayo cepat."

Beruntungnya aku karena memiliki 'ibu' yang sangat suportif dan santai seperti Jeonghan. Dia menarik Seungcheol keluar dari _dorm_ dan tidak lupa memanggil anak kesayangannya, Lee Chan, untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya dan pandangan mata kami bertemu, mata Mingyu langsung menyipit dan dahinya pun mengerut saat melihat celanaku. Aku tersenyum bangga, aku sangat yakin Mingyu terpesona atau mungkin sedikit tergoda dengan penampilanku.

Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatapku, " _Hyung_! Kita sama-sama memakai _ripped jeans_!" ujarnya ceria dengan nada seperti anak TK.

Senyumku luntur seketika dan berganti dengan wajah masam dan datar andalanku. Kim Mingyu memang bocah paling tidak peka sepanjang masa.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, kami semua kembali ke _dorm_ setelah menyelesaikan jadwal yang super melelahkan. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya ingin segera mandi tapi aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

Aku merasakan sofa yang kutempati bergoyang kecil dan aku membuka sebelah mataku dan ternyata Mingyu duduk di sebelahku.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hmm?" ujarku sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

Aku merasakan sofa yang bergerak lagi dan sepertinya Mingyu bergeser untuk menghadapku. Aku masih memejamkan mataku dan menunggu Mingyu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di paha atasku dan mataku langsung terbuka lebar.

Pandanganku bergerak ke bawah dengan cepat dan aku melihat Mingyu tengah menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam robekan celanaku yang berada sangat dekat dengan selangkangan.

"Mi-Mingyu- _ya_.." ujarku kaget.

Mingyu menggerakkan jemarinya dan aku merasakan dia menyentuh bagian pribadiku dan tanpa sengaja (atau mungkin sengaja) menekannya lembut.

"Ah, kau memakai pakaian dalam ternyata. Tadi aku melihat fans memposting foto pahamu dan kupikir kau tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik sini. Syukurlah." Mingyu tersenyum lebar tanpa mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam celanaku.

Oh, sialan. Aku benar-benar _blank_ saat melihat senyum Mingyu dan merasakan jemarinya yang masih berada di dalam celanaku dan sebelum aku sempat memproses aku sudah menarik wajah Mingyu dan menciumnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Wow," itu suara Seokmin.

"Chan, ayo ke kamar." itu suara Jeonghan.

"Eh? Kenapa, _Hyung_? _Jelly_ ku masih di ruang depan." itu pasti suara Chan karena terdengar begitu polos.

"Nanti aku ambilkan." Seungcheol bersuara, "Kau tidak boleh ke ruang depan."

"Ck, kalian ini. Lakukanlah di tempat yang lebih memiliki privasi." Aku yakin itu suara Junhui.

"Yo, _ladieeesss_ ~"

"Seungkwan, jangan ke ruang depan. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kurasa Hansol ada di dalam." Ah, itu Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, kita juga seperti mereka, yuk!" nah, suara ceria itu pasti milik Soonyoung.

"Tidak akan, Kwon." Jihoon menyahut datar.

"Astaga, semoga Tuhan mengampuni kalian." nah, yang ini sudah pasti suara Jisoo.

Aku mendengar suara pintu-pintu yang tertutup dan aku tahu aku sudah bebas untuk bertindak lebih jauh jadi aku menarik tengkuk Mingyu agar lebih merapat padaku.

"Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, kita harus bicara setelah kalian selesai."

 _Oops_ , atau mungkin tidak jika mendengar dari suara Seungcheol yang terdengar dingin.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Terinpirasi dari celananya Wonu. Hahahaha

Apalah itu celana, kenapa robeknya di situ coba? Hahaha

Nah, jadi yang menang poin terbanyak kemarin itu Meanie~

Ayo, ayo vote lagi! XD

Yang belum tinggal JunHao, SeungHan, dan VerKwan ya~

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	8. Celebrate!

**Celebrate**!

 **Pair** :

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** :

BL, Fiction. Special for Junhui's birthday!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Celebrate**!

Ada yang berbeda dari Junhui hari ini. Dia telihat begitu berseri dan gembira. Bahkan dia bangun pagi sekali hingga membuat Jeonghan yang sedang membuat kopi untuk Seungcheol terkejut.

"Jun, pagi sekali." ujar Jeonghan seraya menuangkan kopi ke mug untuk Seungcheol.

Jun tersenyum, "Hehe, tidak kok. Aku kan memang biasa bangun pagi."

Seungcheol yang sedang melipat korannya melirik ke arah Junhui yang menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan seorang Junhui rajin bangun pagi?

Jeonghan tersenyum dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Dan saat dia melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya, Jeonghan langsung mengerti kenapa Junhui seceria ini.

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong bangunkan yang lainnya?" tanya Jeonghan lembut.

Junhui mengangguk, " _Okay_!"

Setelah Junhui menghilang dari ruang makan, Jeonghan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Seungcheol yang sedang meminum kopinya. "Kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Junhui?"

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, "Hee? Dia ulang tahun?"

Jeonghan mendesis kesal dan memukul kepala Seungcheol dengan koran di atas meja, "Bodoh! Dasar Ayah tidak peka!"

Seungcheol meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam Jeonghan. "Iya, maaf. Aku kan lupa." Seungcheol meneguk kopinya lagi, "Aku akan keluar membeli kue untuknya."

Jeonghan mengangguk setuju, "Nanti mampirlah ke studio dan jemput Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka itu benar-benar, kenapa selalu saja bekerja?"

Seungcheol meletakkan mugnya yang sudah kosong, "Mereka tidak kerja, sayang. Mereka kencan. Kemarin Soonyoung minta izin untuk tidak pulang karena dia mau kencan dengan Jihoon."

"Kencan di studio?" ujar Jeonghan dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Mungkin mereka mencari suasana baru. Kemarin saja Mingyu dan Wonwoo kencan di rumah sakit, kan?"

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya, "Itu kan karena Wonwoo sedang sakit." Jeonghan mengulurkan tangan dan merapikan poni Seungcheol, "Sudah sana beli kuenya."

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, "Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aura berbunga terus saja menyelimuti Junhui siang ini. Dia sudah menerima ucapan selamat dari _member_ nya tadi pagi saat dia membangunkan mereka. Tapi ada satu orang yang belum mengucapkan apapun pada Junhui dan itu adalah kesayangannya, Xu Minghao.

Junhui membangunkan Minghao tadi pagi, tapi Minghao hanya memberinya ucapan selamat pagi dan kecupan di pipi.

Sangat berbeda dengan Chan yang menerjangnya dengan pelukan dan menggelayutinya selama dua menit penuh seperti anak koala sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

Junhui mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Minghao berniat memberi kejutan untuknya. Maka dari itu yang dilakukan oleh Junhui hanya diam menunggu Minghao melalukan tindakan apapun.

Dan Junhui menunggu..

 _Menunggu_..

 _ **Menunggu**_..

.

.

.

.

Junhui berdecak kesal dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya yang duduk di sisi lain ruang latihan mereka seraya memainkan 'Wonwoo Doll'.

Kekasihnya yang imut itu bersenandung pelan seraya menggerakkan gumpalan berisi kapas itu ke kanan dan kiri.

Duh, Minghaonya imut sekaliii~

.

.

.

Tunggu!

Bukan itu maksud Junhui! Kenapa dia malah terpesona pada keimutan sosok Minghaonya?!

.

.

Junhui berdiri dan berniat menghampiri kekasihnya namun dia terhenti saat pintu ruang latihan terbuka dengan keras dengan sosok Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan juga Jisoo di sana.

" _Happy birthday_ Wen Junhui!" seru Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Sementara Jisoo langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menumpahkan sebungkus besar _cheeseballs_ ke atas kepalanya. _Member_ lainnya bersorak gembira dan ikut melempari Junhui dengan _cheeseballs_ yang berjatuhan dan ada juga yang melemparinya dengan botol kosong bekas air mineral.

"Lho? Junhui _Gege_ ulang tahun? Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Suara dengan nada polos itu menghentikan seruan ramai di dalam ruangan itu. Semua mata menoleh ke arah Minghao yang baru saja menanyakan itu dengan nada begitu polos.

"Junhui _Gege_ ulang tahun hari ini?"

Dan runtuh sudah aura berbunga di tubuh Junhui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui _ngambek_.

Dia duduk diam di dalam ruang latihan menonton Soonyoung menari sementara yang lainnya sudah pulang ke _dorm_ kecuali Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Jisoo yang masih berlatih di ruang latihan vokal dan Jihoon yang ada di studionya. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal karena dia kesal Minghao melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Minghao memang sudah meminta maaf, memberinya ucapan selamat dan juga pelukan. Tapi bagi Junhui itu tidak cukup.

Sial, hatinya sakit, _man_.

Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berdiam di sini dan menolak ajakan Minghao untuk pulang bersama.

Soonyoung mematikan musik dan berjalan menghampiri Junhui yang masih mendung. Dia membuka botol air minumnya dan meneguk isinya, "Sudahlah, dia kan polos. Wajar kalau dia lupa."

Junhui mendesis, "Masalahnya dia itu pacarku! Pacarku! Memangnya kau akan bersikap biasa saja kalau Jihoon melupakan ulang tahunmu?!" ujarnya jengkel.

Soonyoung tertawa dan meletakkan botol airnya, "Yah, aku pasti kesal juga sih. Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Mukanya sedih sekali waktu kau menolak ajakan pulang bersama dengannya."

Junhui mendengus, "Biar saja."

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil, "Oke, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Empat jam berlalu dan Junhui hanya duduk menonton Soonyoung menari. Dia mulai bosan dan selama empat jam ini Minghao tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Tapi itu justru membuat Junhui merindukan suara imut Minghao dengan aksen lucunya saat berbicara.

 _Duh_ ,

Kalau sudah terlalu cinta memang susah.

.

.

 _ **Brak**_!

"Junhui _Hyung_!"

Junhui dan Soonyoung terkejut. Apalagi Junhui, tadi kan dia sedang melamunkan Minghaonya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Hansol, si pelaku pembuat keributan di sana. "Kenapa?"

"Mi-Minghao _Hyung_.."

Junhui langsung berdiri, "Minghao kenapa?"

"Tangannya teriris pisau! Darahnya banyak sekali!"

Junhui membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari pulang.

Soonyoung yang melihatnya berdecak pelan, "Haah, tadi _ngambek_. Sekarang panik sendiri karena kesayangannya terluka." Soonyoung menatap Hansol, "Memangnya Minghao sedang apa sampai terluka begitu?"

Hansol menatap Soonyoung, "Oh, dia baik-baik saja kok, _Hyung_. Tadi itu aku bohong. Hehe." Hansol tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya Minghao _Hyung_ sedang membuatkan kue untuk Junhui _Hyung_. Kuenya sudah selesai tapi dia malu memberikannya, akhirnya Jeonghan _Hyung_ yang gemas memintaku untuk menyuruh Junhui _Hyung_ pulang."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham, "Kau juga mau pulang?"

Hansol menggeleng, "Seungkwannie ada di ruang latihan vokal. Aku mau menyusulnya saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui berhasil tiba di _dorm_ dengan napas terputus-putus. Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan langsung melangkah masuk. Namun saat sampai di dalam _dorm_ , yang dia lihat adalah Minghaonya yang tengah berdiri di dapur bersama Mingyu, Jeonghan dan Chan.

Mingyu melepas celemeknya dan Junhui baru sadar kalau ternyata Minghao dan Mingyu memakai celemek.

"Oke, kurasa sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja." ujar Mingyu.

Jeonghan mengangguk setuju dan menarik Chan bersamanya.

" _Hyung_ , nanti aku minta kuenya ya!" ujar Chan gembira.

 _Kue_?

Junhui berjalan menghampiri Minghao yang masih berdiri diam dengan wajah merona malu. "Hansol bilang kau terluka. Apa sakit?"

Minghao mendongak menatap Junhui, "Eh? Aku tidak terluka kok, _Ge_."

Junhui berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya, "Bocah itu.."

" _Gege_ ,"

Junhui menatap Minghao yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Minghao menunduk dan mengangkat sebuah piring berisi kue yang dipegang di kedua tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, maafkan aku."

Junhui terpana melihat kue itu. Kuenya memang berantakan dan itu hanya kue sederhana yang dihias dengan krim dan potongan _strawberry_ serta tulisan ' _Happy Birthday Junhui Gege_ ' yang ditulis dengan cokelat.

Minghao menggigit bibirnya, "Maaf kalau jelek, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kue. Mingyu memang membantuku sih, tapi yaa.."

Minghao mengintip wajah Junhui dari sela rambutnya, "Maaf karena aku melupakan hari ini. Tapi hari ini belum berakhir dan apa _Gege_ mau merayakan sisa ulang tahun _Gege_ bersamaku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Junhui terdiam dengan mata yang tertuju pada Minghao. Dia terharu. Sungguh.

Junhui tersenyum lebar dan membuka tangannya, bermaksud untuk memeluk, mencium, dan lain-lainnya.

"Minghao _baby_ ~" ujar Junhui seraya bersiap memeluk Minghao.

"A-a-a, Wen Junhui! Jangan bertindak lebih dari pelukan dan kecupan di pipi!" gelegar suara Seungcheol langsung membuyarkan seluruh niat Junhui.

Dia menghela napas pasrah dan menjatuhkan tangannya.

Minghao terkikik dan mengecup pipi Junhui, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Dan Junhui tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum karenanya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun Wen Junhui!

Makin ganteng, makin sukses, makin lengket sama Minghao! ^^

Maaf telat, aku baru sempat membuat ini. Hehehe

.

.

.

P.S:

Diketik dua kali di ponsel karena yang pertama terhapus T^T

Semoga tidak berantakan dan bertypo. Hahaha

.

.

.

P.S 2:

Ini dibuat untuk ulang tahun Jun. Aku belum menghitung hasil vote dari chapter kemarin.

Nanti kuhitung dulu ya. Kalian juga boleh vote lagi kok. Nanti kuhitung juga. Hehehe

See you in another drabble, short fiction, or oneshoot!

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

 _Review_? :)

.

.

 **Thanks**


	9. Jealous Boo

**Jealous Boo**

 **Pair:**

Chwe Hansol x Boo Seungkwan

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. Sequel from 'Anti-Fans?'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jealous Boo**

Seungkwan merengut kesal seraya menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kalau saja pandangan bisa membunuh, ponsel terbaru Seungkwan (yang dibelikan Hansol minggu lalu) itu pasti sudah retak atau bahkan terbelah menjadi dua.

"Yo! DivaBoo! Kenapa? Suram sekali?"

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Seokmin, salah satu temannya di klub vokal tengah tersenyum lebar seraya menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." sahut Seungkwan sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya.

Seokmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia duduk di sebelah Seungkwan dan mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk dari dalam tasnya. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar."

Kali ini Seokmin membulatkan matanya, "Hei, kau sehat? Seungkwan yang aku kenal tidak akan menolak makanan apapun."

Seungkwan mendesis kesal, "Apa, sih? Memangnya aku serakus itu?"

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan yang berasal dari sisi lain ruang klub mereka. Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Jisoo sedang tertawa kalem seraya menatap mereka.

"Kau terlihat seperti pacar yang merajuk, DivaBoo. Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Jisoo.

"HEE?! Seungkwan punya pacaaarr?!" ujar Seokmin kaget.

"Berisik, Lee!" ujar Seungkwan, melupakan embel-embel ' _Hyung_ ' padahal Seokmin lebih tua darinya.

Seokmin mengacak rambutnya, " _Aish_! Jadi aku kalah dari bocah berisik sepertimu? Jeonghan Hyung sudah punya pacar, Jihoon Hyung juga dan sekarang kau! Kapan aku punya pacar juga?"

Jisoo tertawa lagi, "Aku juga belum punya pacar kok."

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian pacaran saja sana!" ujar Seungkwan dengan nada ketus kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang klub dengan langkah menghentak dan membanting pintu.

Seokmin meringis, "Dia PMS ya?"

Jisoo mengangkat bahunya, "DivaBoo sedang sensitif."

Seokmin menatap Jisoo, " _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Kita pacaran yuk."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan berjalan ke arah toilet dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang basah dan mengacak rambutnya lagi. Jemarinya terulur dan mengambil ponselnya, dia menyalakannya dan saat ponsel tersebut menyala, hal pertama yang muncul di layar adalah sebuah artikel mengenai Vernon yang akan menjadi pemain dalam salah satu film dengan _rate_ 19+.

Seungkwan menggigit ponselnya kesal, dia kesal sekali. Apa-apaan ini? Hansol sudah janji dia tidak akan melakukan adegan 'menjurus' walaupun itu hanya sekedar ciuman di layar kaca ataupun layar lebar. Dan sekarang dia malah akan berakting dalam film dengan rating dewasa?

Dan parahnya lagi Hansol belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Padahal artikel ini sudah dirilis sejak tadi pagi dan seharusnya sebagai artis yang bersangkutan Hansol pasti sudah tahu soal ini dari beberapa hari lalu.

"Mati saja kau! Dasar jelek! Aku benci kau!"

Seungkwan memaki-maki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto Hansol di artikel itu. Namun dia agak tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan ternyata Hansol lah yang menghubunginya.

"Apa?" sahut Seungkwan ketus.

" _Boo, aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku ada jadwal script-reading."_

Tuh, kan. Hansol memang akan bermain di film itu. Sialan!

"Oke, tapi jangan harap kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi kalau kau benar-benar menjadi pemeran di film mesum itu!"

" _Hah? Boo, kau kenapa?"_

Seungkwan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Ih! Aku benci kau! Jangan temui aku lagi! Kita putus!"

Seungkwan mematikan panggilan itu dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dia kesal setengah mati. Hansol sendiri yang berjanji kalau dia tidak akan melalukan peran semacam itu apapun yang terjadi. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Seungkwan mau menerima lamaran Hansol. Karena dulu Seungkwan sudah pernah menolak Hansol karena dia tahu dia posesif dan dia tidak akan terima Hansol 'menyentuh' orang lain.

Seungkwan mengusap matanya yang basah dengan kasar, pandangannya turun ke cincin pertunangannya dan Hansol.

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah menangis di toilet kampus, Seungkwan langsung berlari mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke bandara untuk pulang ke Jeju.

Ibunya benar-benar terkejut melihat Seungkwan tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah berantakan dan mata yang sembab karena menangis. Tapi ibunya memutuskan untuk diam dan mengantar Seungkwan ke kamarnya. Seungkwan itu banyak bicara, jadi ibunya yakin Seungkwan akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Seungkwan menatap sebuah pigura yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya, itu adalah fotonya dan Hansol saat mereka bertunangan.

Sebenarnya Hansol dan Seungkwan bertemu saat mereka menjadi trainee di agensi tempat Hansol bekerja sekarang. Waktu itu mereka berkenalan secara tidak sengaja karena Seungkwan yang memang ramah pada siapa saja dan Hansol yang cenderung pendiam.

Seungkwan memutuskan untuk mundur dari masa traineenya dikarenakan agensi yang tidak memberikan kejelasan mengenai masa debutnya. Dan disaat dia keluar dari agensi, Hansol menyatakan perasaannya yang langsung diterima Seungkwan. Kemudian tak lama kemudian Hansol didebutkan dan Hansol langsung melamar Seungkwan karena dia tidak mau kehilangan Seungkwan.

Yah, Hansol memang romantis sih. Dia selalu melakukan apapun permintaan Seungkwan walaupun dia sibuk.

Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya, dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Hansol. Padahal untuk bisa meresmikan hubungan mereka di mata agensi pun Hansol perlu berjuang mati-matian karena pantang bagi seorang _idol_ untuk memiliki kekasih (apalagi tunangan) saat baru debut.

Seungkwan melirik ponselnya yang masih dimatikan, dia ingin menghubungi Hansol sih, tapi dia malu.

"Ah! Sudahlah!" ujar Seungkwan kemudian dia langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Seungkwan belum tidur terlalu lama ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Euungg, _Eomma_? Belum waktunya sarapan, kan?" ujar Seungkwan setengah sadar.

Sosok yang memeluknya tertawa kecil dan mencium kepala Seungkwan, "Aku bukan _Eomma_ , sayang."

Mata Seungkwan terbuka seutuhnya saat mendengar suara Hansol yang sudah dihapal mati dalam kepalanya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan Hansol berada satu ranjang dengannya dan sedang memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Seungkwan kaget.

Hansol menghela napas pelan, "Sayang, aku datang jauh-jauh untukmu dan kenapa reaksimu begitu? Jangan durhaka pada suamimu, _Baby_."

Seungkwan mendengus, "Suami apanya?!"

Hansol tertawa dan mencium rambut Seungkwan lagi, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kelabakan. Aku ingin langsung berlari mencarimu saat kau memutuskan panggilan tadi. Tapi jadwalku tidak bisa ditinggal dan akhirnya aku mempercepat semua pekerjaanku untuk mencarimu dan akhirnya aku sampai di sini pada saat dini hari." Hansol menghela napas pelan, "Aku capek sekali."

Seungkwan menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dalam selimut, "Si-siapa juga yang memintamu untuk mencariku?"

"Hei, aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat kau mengatakan putus. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi karena kita tidak akan pernah berpisah, Boo."

Seungkwan mendengus, "Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah berbohong padaku."

"Berbohong soal apa?"

"Kau akan main film, kan?"

Hansol mengangguk.

"Film dengan rating dewasa itu, kan?"

Hansol mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau masih belum tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Hansol menggeleng.

Seungkwan berdecak kesal dan memukul lengan atas Hansol. "Dasar pembohong! Siapa dulu yang bilang tidak akan melakukan akting 'menjurus'?!

Hansol mengeluh sakit, "Kenapa sih, _Babe_? Aku memang tidak akan melakukan adegan menjurus dengan orang lain kok."

"Tidak mungkin! Itu film dengan rating dewasa!"

"Kau belum melihat calon lawan mainku ya?"

Seungkwan mengerjap, tentu saja dia belum melihat calon lawan main Hansol. Dia terlalu sibuk kesal pada Hansol.

Hansol memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia merogoh sakunya dan menarik ponselnya. "Lihat, ini lawan mainku."

Seungkwan memperhatikan sosok gadis di foto itu, semula tidak ada yang aneh tapi kemudian Seungkwan menyadari sesuatu.

Gadis itu sangat mirip dengannya!

Bahkan perbedaannya hanya di panjang rambut dan tonjolan di dada gadis itu. Sisanya gadis itu sama persis seperti Seungkwan.

"Dia artis baru dan dia malu sekali melakukan adegan intim denganku jadi sebelum aku menandatangani kontrak aku berdiskusi dengan sutradara soal pemeran pengganti untuk bagian adegan dewasa termasuk ciuman dan dia setuju."

"Lalu siapa si pemeran pengganti ini?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan sutradara, agensiku, bahkan kedua orang tua kita dan mereka setuju. Makanya aku santai saja berperan dalam film ini, toh kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku untuk adegan panas."

"Ta-tapi aku dan dia berbeda jenis kelamin."

"Adegannya akan diambil dari belakang jadi mereka hanya akan melihat punggungmu. Kau hanya perlu rambut palsu."

"Ta-tapi kan.."

"Ssh, sudahlah. Kita bahas nanti. Aku butuh tidur."

"T-tunggu dulu, Hansol. Kita belum selesai."

"..."

"Hansol!"

"..."

"Hansooooolllll!"

"Ssh, diam, _Baby_ Boo. Atau kutiduri kau supaya diam."

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi yang menang vote kemarin itu VerKwan~

Part berikutnya itu SeungHan dan setelahnya bisa divote lagiii~

Ayo, ayo vote lagi!

Hahaha

.

.

.

Review? ^^

.

.

.

Thanks


	10. Quickie

**Quickie**

 **Pair** :

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

 **Rate** : M

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS, AU. Baby!Chan, almost PWP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Quickie**

Jeonghan tersenyum saat melihat mata anaknya yang perlahan terpejam dalam pelukannya. Chan adalah anak pertamanya yang baru berusia dua tahun dan dia masih menyusu pada Jeonghan. Tadinya Jeonghan ingin melepaskan Chan dari dadanya dan memaksanya untuk belajar menyukai susu sapi, tapi Chan menolak dan dia berakhir dengan dirawat di rumah sakit karena menolak makan apapun saat Jeonghan tidak mau menyusuinya.

"Chan, mengantuk? Ayo, tidur.." Jeonghan berbisik pelan seraya mengusap rambut hitam tebal anaknya.

Gerakan Chan menghisap semakin melemah dan itu bukti kalau bocah itu sudah semakin mengantuk.

"Papa pulang!"

Mata Chan terbuka lebar secara refleks karena suara berisik yang berasal dari ayahnya dan setelahnya Chan merengek kemudian menangis. Jelas kesal karena terganggu disaat dia sudah hampir tertidur.

"Oh, ssshh~ itu cuma Papa. Ssshh~" Jeonghan mencoba menenangkan bayinya dan berusaha membuat anaknya kembali menyusu agar berhenti menangis tapi Chan tidak mau, dia justru mengeluarkan jeritan melengkingnya hingga Jeonghan langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan berusaha membuatnya menyusu lagi.

"Chan? Kenapa?"

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat seorang pria dan dia melihat suaminya, Seungcheol, sedang berada di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan tangan yang masih menenteng tas kerja.

"Ini semua salahmu!" desis Jeonghan kesal kemudian dia kembali berusaha memasukkan puncak dadanya ke dalam mulut mungil Chan. "Iya, sayang. Itu Papa yang berisik. Ayo, minum lagi ya."

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tidak mengerti tapi kemudian dia langsung terdiam saat melihat dada istrinya yang terbuka.

Chan memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyusu di satu dada dan memainkan dada yang lainnya. Makanya tiap kali menyusui Chan, Jeonghan pasti akan membiarkan kedua dadanya terbuka begitu saja. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal dada, Seungcheol belum mendapatkan jatahnya 'menyusu' bulan ini.

Mata Seungcheol terfokus pada dada Jeonghan yang sekarang sedang diremas oleh tangan mungil anaknya yang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

" _Aw_! Jangan diremas, _baby_!" Jeonghan meringis pelan tapi dia kembali menimang bayinya yang mulai mengantuk lagi.

Seungcheol yang memang sudah 'panas' bergerak mendekati Jeonghan dan mengelus bagian pinggir payudara Jeonghan yang kenyal dan lembut.

Jeonghan mendelik, "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Tapi kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

"Ada Chan!"

"Dia tidur," Seungcheol nampak tidak peduli, dia malah menunduk dan mengecup payuara Jeonghan yang tidak berada dalam kuasa tangan mungil bayinya.

"Sssh, Seungcheolhh.." Jeonghan mendesah karena ulah tangan dan bibir Seungcheol. Payudaranya memang sudah pasti dijamah setiap harinya oleh Chan, tapi sentuhan Chan dan suaminya jelas berbeda dan ini membuat Jeonghan menggila.

Seungcheol menghisap kulit payudara Jeonghan kemudian melepasnya.

"Letakkan Chan di tempat tidurnya dan temui aku di ruang kerjaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan mendesah dan melenguh dengan suara agak keras saat Seungcheol memainkan payudaranya. Dia baru saja menidurkan Chan di tempat tidurnya yang berada di kamar mereka dan menyusul Seungcheol ke ruang kerjanya. Ketika sampai di ruangan itu, Seungcheol langsung menariknya dan membuatnya duduk di meja kerja kemudian melucuti pakaiannya.

"Aah, jangan dihisap. Itu untuk Chan.." Jeonghan berusaha mendorong kepala Seungcheol saat menyadari pria itu melakukan gerakan menghisap di puncak dadanya.

Seungcheol membalasnya dengan gerungan kemudian jemarinya turun dan menarik lepas celana dalam Jeonghan tanpa melepaskan gaun tidur istrinya.

Yap, Jeonghan masih memakai gaun tidurnya yang sudah melorot turun hingga payudaranya terlihat dan bagian bawahnya sudah naik hingga ke pangkal paha.

Seungcheol memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lipatan basah milik Jeonghan dan menggerakkan jarinya secara acak hingga Jeonghan menggelinjang.

Jeonghan memekik namun dia langsung terhenti saat mendengar rengekan khas bayinya dari _speaker mini_ yang berada di atas meja kerja Seungcheol.

Jeonghan berusaha mendorong kepala Seungcheol yang sekarang sudah bergerak turun dan dia merasakan Seungcheol menciumi bibir vaginanya.

"C-Chan.. terbangun.." Jeonghan berujar susah-payah.

Seungcheol segera melepaskan celananya dan membebaskan miliknya, "Sebentar,"

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Seungcheol melesakkan miliknya yang sudah sangat siap ke dalam diri Jeonghan yang panas, basah, dan siap untuknya.

Jeonghan menjerit saat Seungcheol bergerak liar dan menusuk di tempat yang tepat.

Sementara itu suara Chan semakin terdengar dan sudah berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Jeonghan mencengkram lengan atas suaminya sementara kepalanya pusing karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Perasaannya terbagi antara ingin berlari menghampiri anaknya yang menangis atau membuka kakinya semakin lebar untuk suaminya.

Jeonghan mendesah keras saat dia merasaka klimaksnya semakin dekat dan dia datang bersamaan dengan tangisan Chan yang meledak.

"Oh, astaga.." keluh Jeonghan. Dia masih terkapar di atas meja Seungcheol sementara Seungcheol yang juga sudah 'keluar' bergegas menyambar beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan sisa seks di selangkangan istrinya.

Setelah selesai Seungcheol menurunkan gaun tidur Jeonghan hingga menutupi selangkangan istrinya. "Kau harus memeriksa Chan."

Jeonghan mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan Chan. Jeonghan menimang bayinya dan kembali menyusuinya kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau dia belum memakai celana dalamnya.

Dia mendesis dan menatap tajam Seungcheol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. "Seungcheol, celana dalamku."

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kita belum selesai, sayang. Aku tidak mungkin puas hanya dengan _quickie_."

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya.

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Cepat susui bayi kita sampai kenyang dan pulas karena setelah ini kau dan aku harus bekerja keras membuatkan adik untuknya."

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naik rate karena pasangan papa-mamanya svt -_-"

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku menulis ini dan aku akhirnya kembaliii~

.

.

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya dan ayo vote lagi!

.

.

P.S:

Aku kepikiran memasukkan couple tambahan yaitu Seokmin x Jisoo di sini.

Tapi itu jika kalian mau sih. Hehe

Kalau kalian mau, kalian juga bisa vote buat mereka.

.

.

Review?

.

.

Thanks

 **Line! blacklunalite**


	11. Contradictory

**Contradictory**

 **Pair** :

Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Short-fiction

.

.

.

.

.

 **Contradictory**

Hong Jisoo itu kalem, baik hati, rajin ibadah, dan ramah pada siapa saja. Sangat berbeda dengan Lee Seokmin yang berisik, _hyper_ , mesum, dan jelas nakal, apalagi jika sudah disatukan dengan rekan sehidupnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

Karena itu masih merupakan suatu misteri yang tidak berujung mengenai alasan seorang Jisoo mau menerima Seokmin sebagai kekasihnya.

Hari ini Jisoo sedang berada di ruang latihan vokal bersama dengan yang lainnya. Kelasnya sudah selesai sejak satu jam lalu tapi Jisoo memilih menetap di sini karena kelas Seokmin masih berlangsung dan baru akan selesai lima belas menit lagi.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Seungkwan sedang duduk di dekatnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar namun dengan gurat penasaran di sana. "Ya, DivaBoo?"

Seungkwan terkekeh mendengar panggilan Jisoo untuknya, " _Hyung_ , aku mau tanya."

Jisoo merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Seungkwan, "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ mau menjadi kekasih Seokmin?" bisik Seungkwan. Seungkwan sengaja berbisik karena Seokmin sendiri anggota dari klub vokal universitas mereka dan dia takut juniornya yang lain akan mendengar dan melaporkannya pada Seokmin.

"' _Hyung'_ , Seungkwan. Dia lebih tua darimu." Jisoo mengingatkan dengan nada kalem.

Seungkwan mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Jadi, bagaimana, _Hyung_? Apa alasanmu?"

"Memangnya ada apa antara aku dan Seokmin? Apa aku tidak cocok menjadi kekasihnya?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Justru karena kau terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kekasihnya, _Hyung_!"

Jisoo tertawa kecil, "Kenapa begitu? Menurutku aku biasa saja."

Seungkwan berdecak, " _Aish_ , kalian itu terlalu berbeda, _Hyung_. Kau lebih cocok bersama Seungcheol _Hyung_ daripada Seokmin!"

"Dan mendapatkan resiko dihajar Jeonghan? Tidak terima kasih." Jisoo berujar kemudian tertawa lagi.

Seungkwan cemberut, "Aku benar-benar penasaran, _Hyung_ ~"

Jisoo menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Seungkwan, "Alasannya adalah karena aku mencintai Seokmin. Mungkin dimatamu kami berbeda, tapi menurutku aku dan Seokmin melengkapi satu sama lain dan aku mencintainya. Itu saja." Jisoo mencolek ujung hidung Seungkwan, "Lagipula soal berbeda, bukankah Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga berbeda? Atau Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Mereka berbeda dan bertolak belakang, tapi mereka baik-baik saja dan masih menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang."

Seungkwan mencibir, "Kalau si tiang kelebihan taring dan si mata 10:10 itu sih memang masokis akut makanya mau berpacaran dengan Wonwoo _Hyung_ yang _emo_ dan Jihoon _Hyung_ yang galaknya setengah mati."

Jisoo tertawa keras kali ini dan Seungkwan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, hum? Seru sekali."

Jisoo dan Seungkwan tersentak kaget. Seungkwan segera memukul bahu orang yang baru saja mengagetkan mereka.

" _Yya_! Lee Seokmin! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!" bentak Seungkwan.

Seokmin tertawa dan mengecup pipi Jisoo, "Sayang~"

Jisoo tersenyum lembut pada Seokmin, "Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Hum, mau pulang sekarang?"

Jisoo mengangguk kemudian dia membereskan barang-barangnya dengan dibantu oleh Seokmin, "Seungkwan aku pulang duluan ya."

Seungkwan mengangguk kecil, matanya memperhatikan Seokmin dan Jisoo yang berjalan beriringan dengan Seokmin yang merangkul Jisoo dan sesekali pria dengan _stage-name_ Dokyeom saat tampil itu akan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jisoo dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Terlihat sangat intim dan juga manis.

Seungkwan menatap mereka dengan wajah cemberut, "Aku iri.." ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan dengan menghentak keluar dari ruang latihan klub vokal untuk menemui pacarnya, Hansol.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Jisoo sedang duduk bersama teman-teman klub vokalnya yang lain seperti Seungkwan, Jihoon, dan Jeonghan untuk makan siang sekaligus menunggu kekasih mereka yang sibuk _sparring_ bela diri karena mereka memang tergabung dalam klub bela diri di universitas mereka.

Jisoo menyuap nasi dengan gerakan kalem sementara di sebelahnya ada kotak bekal lainnya yang dia siapkan untuk Seokmin.

"Jisoo, itu untuk Seokmin?" tanya Jeonghan seraya menunjuk kotak bekal yang tergeletak manis di sebelah kotak makan Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk, "Iya, Seokmin ingin dibuatkan bekal hari ini."

Jeonghan mengangguk paham.

Jihoon meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Jisoo, "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau bersama Seokmin yang sangat bertolak belakang denganmu."

Jisoo menatap Jihoon dan tersenyum kalem, "Kalau begitu kalimat itu juga berlaku untukmu yang bertahan bersama dengan Soonyoung selama ini."

Jihoon mendengus pendek dan kembali melahap makan siangnya saat mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo, "Apa kau dan Seokmin sudah melakukan seks, Jisoo?"

Dan Jisoo sukses tersedak nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku ingat seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia bertahan bersama pacarnya yang berkepribadian bertolak belakang dengannya adalah karena dia dan pacarnya itu sudah melakukan seks dan dia tidak mau pacarnya lari dari tanggung jawab."

Tepat setelah Jeonghan mengatakan itu, Jihoon langsung melemparnya dengan tisu.

"Ooh, Jihoon _Hyung_.." ujar Seungkwan dan Jihoon melemparnya dengan tisu juga.

"Kalau soal itu sih, aku dan Seokmin.."

"Tentu saja sudah."

Suara Seokmin membuat Jisoo menoleh ke belakang tapi Seokmin berpindah menjadi berdiri tepat di belakangnya hingga Jisoo harus mendongak dan tanpa aba-aba Seokmin menunduk untuk mengecupnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menodai Jisoo kita yang polos ini?" ujar Seungcheol kaget.

" _Good job, bro_!" ujar Soonyoung semangat dan menepuk punggung Seokmin keras.

Hansol berdecak pelan, "Aku sudah bisa menduganya sebelumnya."

Seokmin tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Jisoo, "Tadi aku mendengar kalian. Kalian penasaran soal bagaimana Jisoo mau bersamaku, kan?" Seokmin merangkul Jisoo, "Tentu saja karena cinta ada untuk saling melengkapi."

Jisoo mengangguk, "Aku pasif dan pendiam sementara Seokmin ekspresif. Jadi aku akan mendengarkan Seokmin dan Seokmin tidak akan keberatan untuk berbicara banyak."

Seokmin mengangguk, "Itu benar."

Jihoon mendesis, "Tapi aku masih tetap kasihan pada Jisoo _Hyung_ karena menjadi kekasihmu yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Soonyoung."

"Aw, jangan begitu, _Baby_ Ji! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Jihoon mendelik pada Soonyoung, "Dalam mimpimu, Kwon."

Jisoo tertawa melihat perdebatan diantara Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Kemudian dia merasakan seseorang mengelus bahunya dan dia tersenyum saat menatap Seokmin yang mengelus bahunya.

Dia tahu dia dan Seokmin berbeda, tapi selama dia dan Seokmin saling mencintai, bagi Jisoo tidak ada perbedaan yang bisa menghalangi mereka. Kepribadian mereka memang bertolak belakang, tapi tidak dengan hati mereka.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Sesuai request, SeokSoo!

Semoga kalian sukaaa~

Ayo vote lagi diantara Meanie, SoonHoon, JunHao, VerKwan, dan SeungHan~

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

Thanks!


	12. The Scent

**The Scent**

 **Pair** :

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

 **Rate** : M

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Warning** :

ABO!AU, BL.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Scent**

Jihoon _heat_.

Sialan.

Dobel sialan ketika dia berada jauh dari Alphanya. Si serigala kelebihan energi bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

Dan yang menambah buruk nasib buruknya yang sudah amat sangat buruk adalah Lee Jihoon masih berada di kampusnya. Tepatnya di dalam toilet yang terletak di bagian paling selatan dari gedung universitasnya.

Toilet ini sepi. Sangat.

Ada rumor yang beredar kalau toilet ini berhantu sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani pergi ke toilet ini.

Kecuali Jihoon, tentu saja. Dia lebih memilih bersembunyi di sini dan setengah mati menahan _heat_ nya yang terasa menelan akal sehatnya daripada langsung terang-terangan berjalan ke fakultas tempat Soonyoung berada dan mengajaknya bercinta di koridor.

Jihoon mengerang pelan ketika penisnya terasa berdenyut sakit karena terlalu tegang dan membutuhkan pelepasan secepatnya sementara cairan lubrikasi alami terus mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya.

Jihoon mencengkram ponselnya saat dia kembali berusaha menghubungi Alphanya untuk kesekian kalinya. _Heat_ Jihoon kali ini mendera di tengah kelasnya tadi. Untungnya Jihoon cepat tanggap dan segera izin dari kelasnya untuk bersembunyi agar Alpha lain di universitasnya tidak menyadari perubahan dari baunya.

Jihoon sudah tahu _heat_ nya akan segera datang, tapi dia tidak menyangka _heat_ nya akan datang saat ini. Untung saja pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk memakai _hoodie_ Soonyoung sehingga bau menggoda khas _heat_ nya tertutupi sedikit oleh aroma Alphanya. Apalagi tadi pagi Soonyoung juga sempat bercumbu sehingga bau Soonyoung agak kuat di tubuhnya.

" _Jihoonie?"_

Jihoon mendesah lega saat akhirnya Soonyoung menjawab panggilannya. "S-Soonyoung.."

" _Ya, sayang? Kenapa?"_

"A-aku.."

" _Hmm?"_

"Aku _heat_.." bisik Jihoon dengan amat sangat pelan. Jihoon bahkan ragu Soonyoung bisa mendengarnya.

Ada jeda sekitar dua detik dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon hampir menangis karena Alphanya tidak meresponnya.

" _Aku ke sana sekarang. Tunggu aku."_

Dan setelahnya sambungan telepon itu terputus. Sejenak Jihoon merasa lega tapi kemudian dia kembali menegang karena dia belum mengatakan pada Soonyoung dimana dia berada sekarang.

Jihoon meraih ponselnya lagi dan bermaksud untuk kembali menghubungi Soonyoung, tapi sensasi menggelitik dan panas di sekitar pusat tubuhnya membuat Jihoon gemetar hingga ponselnya terjatuh dan dia mengerangkan nama Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang meringkuk kesakitan karena serangan heat ketika dia mendengar suara ribut dari pintu toilet yang terbuka. Dengan susah payah Jihoon berusaha membuka mata dan dia melihat Soonyoung sedang berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Wow, aromamu." Soonyoung berujar kagum tapi Jihoon segera menerjangnya dengan pelukan. _Heat_ yang dia alami sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi sehingga Jihoon memilih untuk langsung menerjang Soonyoung dengan ciuman yang terburu-buru.

Untungnya sebagai Alpha yang baik Soonyoung sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Jihoon agar mereka tidak terjatuh. Jihoon menciumnya dengan begitu berantakan dan terburu-buru sehingga Soonyoung melepaskannya.

"Aaah, kenapaaa?" rengek Jihoon dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Soonyoung terkekeh, Jihoon yang sedang _heat_ adalah Jihoon yang sangat imut. Berbeda sekali dengan Jihoon yang biasanya gemar menyiksa Soonyoung padahal pria itu adalah Alphanya.

"Sabar, sayangku." Soonyoung berujar menenangkan dengan tangan yang perlahan mulai merayap dan menyentuh bokong Jihoon yang mungil.

Jihoon mendesah merdu dan memeluk leher Alphanya erat-erat, " _Uungh_.. tidak bisa.. aku mau _knot_ sekarang.."

Soonyoung menggeram, Alpha dalam dirinya jelas menggila saat mendengar Omega dalam diri Jihoon memohon padanya dengan begitu menggoda. "Kau mau kita melewatkan _foreplay_ nya?" bisik Soonyoung tepat di telinga Omeganya.

Jihoon mendesah dan mengalungkan kedua kaki mungilnya ke tubuh tinggi Soonyoung. Dia mendesah lembut dan menggesekkan tubuhnya yang sudah tegang dengan milik Soonyoung yang belum terlalu menegang. "Soonyoungie~ ayo cepat.."

Soonyoung menggeram dan tanpa aba-aba dia menyudutkan tubuh Jihoon ke tembok dan menyentakkan celana yang dikenakan Jihoon. Soonyoung mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mempersiapkan miliknya yang masih separuh menegang sementara Jihoon yang memang sudah tidak sabar melompat turun dari gendongan Soonyoung dan segera berjongkok di hadapan Alphanya.

"Sayang?" ujar Soonyoung kaget.

"Kau terlalu lama, aku sudah tidak tahan." Jihoon meraih milik Soonyoung dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Soonyoung menggeram, dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mulut mungil Omeganya mengulumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jihoon melakukan ini, biasanya Soonyoung lah yang akan banyak bekerja saat mereka bercinta, entah itu saat Jihoon heat atau tidak.

Jihoon melepaskan kulumannya saat kejantanan Soonyoung sudah menegang sempurna, kemudian dia berbalik membelakangi Soonyoung dan menungging, menunjukkan lubangnya yang sudah sangat basah karena cairan lubrikasi alami.

"Soonyoung~ ayo.." ujarnya seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya menggoda Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terpaku tapi dia segera menerjang Jihoon dan membantu Omeganya untuk menuntaskan _heat_ nya sampai benar-benar selesai.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon sejak tadi. Kemana mereka?" ujar Wonwoo saat dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul di _cafeteria_.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Tadi Jihoon tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari kelas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Soonyoung juga tiba-tiba pergi dari kelasnya setelah menerima telepon. Aku menduga itu dari Jihoon karena Soonyoung memanggil orang itu 'sayang'." ujar Mingyu menambahkan kemudian dia menyodorkan sumpitnya yang berisi galbi pada Wonwoo yang langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Itu mereka," ujar Hansol sambil menunjuk pintu _cafeteria_ dimana terlihat Soonyoung dengan tampang berseri-seri sedang memasuki _cafeteria_ seraya menggandeng Jihoon yang mungil.

"Kalian darimana sa.. _ow_! Bau apa ini?" ujar Seungkwan langsung dan dia menutup hidungnya saat Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bau apa?" ujar Jihoon bingung.

"Kau bau Soonyoung. Amat sangat bau Soonyoung." Wonwoo mendesis kemudian dia bergeser untuk memeluk Mingyu dan menutupi hidungnya dengan bahu Mingyu.

"Jihoon terlihat berbeda, ya." ujar Hansol kemudian dia memperhatikan wajah berseri Soonyoung, "Kalian habis berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya?"

Wajah Jihoon memerah sementara Soonyoung terbahak.

"Jihoon, bau Alphamu melekat dengan begitu kuat. Aku tidak bisa di dekatmu." Wonwoo mengeluh, dia mencengkram lengan atas Mingyu kuat. "Mingyu.." rengeknya.

Mingyu tertawa, Omega seperti Wonwoo dan Seungkwan memang tidak akan merasa nyaman saat ada bau Alpha yang dominan di sekitar mereka. Mereka pasti akan berlari dan meminta perlindungan pada Alphanya, makanya tidak heran saat ini Wonwoo menempel begitu erat padanya.

Mingyu berdiri dengan Wonwoo yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, "Aku bisa menebak apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan. Sebaiknya kau bawa Jihoon pulang, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kurasa itu ide bagus. Karena mungkin saja kami bisa melanjutkan yang tadi." Soonyoung tertawa keras sementara Jihoon menunduk malu.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang." Hansol berujar kemudian dia berdiri dan menarik Seungkwan yang masih mengerjap tidak mengerti.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini buat kalian yang minta SoonHoon rate M. hahaha

Untuk yang berikutnya ayo vote lagi!

.

.

.

Do not forget to review!

See ya!

.

.

.

Thanks


	13. The Scent (Meanie Ver)

**The Scent (Meanie Version)**

 **Pair** :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Rate** : M

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** :

ABO!AU, BL, Fiction. Some kind of sequel from 'The Scent'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Scent (Meanie Version)**

"Wonu- _yaa_ ~"

Wonwoo mendelik saat mendengar suara berat yang mengucapkan namanya dengan nada mendayu diiringi dengan debaman langkah yang semakin dekat padanya dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pelukan erat dari dua lengan kekar membungkus dirinya.

" _Ujujujuju~ ma' baby_ Wonuuu~"

Wonwoo memukul sosok yang baru saja memeluknya dengan sadis. "Aku lebih tua darimu, Kim Mingyu! Dan menjauhlah! Risih!" bentak Wonwoo kejam.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, padahal tadi dia sedang asik-asiknya mengusap-usap wajahnya ke bahu Wonwoo. "Jangan kejam begitu dong, sayang. Aku ini Alphamu, lho."

"Nah, kalau begitu bertingkahlah seperti Alpha. Jangan merajuk! Tidak cocok dengan tubuh raksasamu."

Mingyu semakin mendung sementara Hansol yang kebetulan ada di meja yang sama dan sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi Mingyu dan Wonwoo terbahak dengan keras.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ benar, Mingyu _Hyung_! Tingkahmu yang sangat _clingy_ itu sangat tidak cocok dengan ukuran tubuhmu!" Hansol terbahak lagi hingga dia tersedak sehingga Seungkwan bergerak menepuk-nepuk punggung Alphanya pelan.

Mingyu mendengus dan menggeser tubuhnya dari Wonwoo, merajuk.

Wonwoo yang tahu Alphanya marah memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya. "Sepulang kuliah nanti mau temani aku membeli beberapa novel? Aku tidak mau sendirian, nanti aku digoda Alpha lain lagi."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, Omeganya yang manis sering digoda Alpha lain? Mingyu tidak akan membiarkannya! Mendapatkan Omega seperti Wonwoo itu semacam pertarungan diantara hidup dan mati, mana mungkin dia membiarkan Omeganya direbut oleh Alpha lain?

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Mulai sekarang jangan pergi sendirian lagi kalau kau sering digoda Alpha lain, aku akan selalu mengantarmu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan memeluk lengan Mingyu, mencoba menyenangkan hati Alphanya.

Hansol tersenyum tipis memperhatikan interaksi diantara pasangan Alpha-Omega di hadapannya. "Kadang aku suka bingung dengan kalian. Sifat kalian sangat bertolak belakang dan juga tidak berkebalikan dari sifat natural _wolf_ kalian."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

" _Well_ , kita Alpha, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersikap lebih dominan daripada Wonwoo. Kau sangat _clingy_ dan manja. Sementara Wonwoo _Hyung_ , dia Omega, tapi sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih tenang darimu. Kalau diibaratkan, Mingyu _Hyung_ itu masih seperti _puppy_ sedangkan Wonwoo _Hyung_ itu sudah seperti anjing jantan dewasa."

Mingyu mendengus, "Perumpamaan macam apa itu."

Sementara itu Wonwoo justru mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Hansol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa dengan Wonwoo yang masih kalem dan dewasa dengan Mingyu yang hiperaktif dan _clingy_ pada Wonwoo setiap harinya. Teman-teman mereka sudah terbiasa melihat perbedaan yang sangat kontras di hadapan mereka.

Bahkan Soonyoung pernah bertanya dengan iseng kalau mungkin saja saat mereka berhubungan intim Mingyu adalah _'yang di bawah'_ , tapi berakhir dengan Mingyu yang marah dan berkelahi bersama Soonyoung hingga keduanya terluka.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon sepakat untuk menghukum kedua Alpha kekanakkan mereka dengan tidak merawat luka mereka dan membiarkan kedua Alpha itu mengaduh-aduh saat diobati oleh perawat di ruang kesehatan universitas mereka.

Siang ini mereka sedang kumpul bersama di _cafeteria_ untuk makan siang seperti biasa dan Mingyu sedang menyuapi Wonwoo potongan _galbi_ dari piringnya karena Omeganya agak kurus sekarang dan itu disebabkan karena hobi belajar Wonwoo yang terlalu ekstrim hingga dia lupa makan.

Karena itu sebagai Alpha yang bertanggung jawab Mingyu memutuskan untuk memastikan kalau Wonwoo makan dengan benar dengan menyuapinya makanan tiap kali Mingyu makan. Di tengah acaranya menyuapi Wonwoo, Mingyu mendongak saat Soonyoung dan Jihoon melangkah mendekati meja mereka dengan Soonyoung yang terlihat berseri-seri dan juga Jihoon yang hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya dan saat dia mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Soonyoung dan Jihoon, dia langsung tahu apa yang baru saja kedua sejoli itu lakukan. Dan kelihatannya Omeganya juga menyadari itu karena dia langsung merapat pada Mingyu dengan erangan pelan karena tidak nyaman.

"Jihoon, bau Alphamu melekat dengan begitu kuat. Aku tidak bisa di dekatmu." Wonwoo mengeluh, dia mencengkram lengan atas Mingyu kuat. "Mingyu.." rengeknya.

Mingyu tertawa, Omega seperti Wonwoo dan Seungkwan memang tidak akan merasa nyaman saat ada bau Alpha yang dominan di sekitar mereka. Mereka pasti akan berlari dan meminta perlindungan pada Alphanya, makanya tidak heran saat ini Wonwoo menempel begitu erat padanya.

Mingyu berdiri dengan Wonwoo yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, "Aku bisa menebak apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan. Sebaiknya kau bawa Jihoon pulang, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kurasa itu ide bagus. Karena mungkin saja kami bisa melanjutkan yang tadi." Soonyoung tertawa keras sementara Jihoon menunduk malu.

Mingyu terkekeh kemudian dia merangkul Wonwoo dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari cafeteria. Wonwoo masing menggerung tidak nyaman dan Mingyu berusaha sebisa mungkin membuatnya rileks dengan membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan lengannya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Merapat padaku," Mingyu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan mereka berdua berdiri di sudut koridor yang sepi.

Wonwoo menurut dan memeluk Mingyu erat-erat, baru saja mereka merasakan ketenangan yang nyaman ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara-suara dari arah ruangan di sebelah mereka.

" _Ah! Ah!"_

" _Ugh.."_

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, "Suara apa itu?" bisiknya.

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengintip isi ruangan yang berada di sebelah mereka. Wonwoo juga mengikuti Mingyu dan ketika mereka mengintip ke dalam, mereka melihat pasangan Alpha dan Omega wanita asing yang tidak mereka kenal sedang bercinta dengan panasnya.

Wonwoo memekik malu sementara Mingyu justru berdecak pelan.

"Ck, tidak tahu tempat."

Wonwoo menarik bagian depan jaket Mingyu, "Mingyu~ pulang.." rengeknya. Sialan, tadi dia mencium aroma Jihoon yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang panas dengan Soonyoung dan sekarang dia harus melihat adegan panas itu secara live yang diperankan oleh orang lain?

Sungguh, jiwa Omega Wonwoo benar-benar terusik. Apalagi saat ini Alphanya ada di dekatnya, melihat hal ini membuat tubuh Omeganya yang lemah dan subur menjadi ikut menginginkan sentuhan dari Alphanya.

Mingyu mengangguk, dia menggandeng tangan Wonwoo yang agak gemetar dan membawanya pergi. Namun belum beberapa langkah berjalan, Wonwoo sudah terhenti seraya memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sayang?" panggil Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Mingyu, dia kenal sensasi menggelitik dan panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Wonwoo tahu dia adalah Omega yang subur, bahkan lebih subur daripada teman-temannya, makanya jarak _heat_ nya pun lebih cepat. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa mengalami _heat_ mendadak hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang dia alami barusan.

Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Omeganya dan ketika dia menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo, dia langsung sadar kalau Wonwoo sedang _heat_.

"Oh, astaga!" ujar Mingyu kemudian dia melepaskan jaketnya dan membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan itu. "Tahan sebentar ya, sayang." ujar Mingyu kemudian dia menggendong Wonwoo dan membawanya ke mobilnya secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berhasil membawa Wonwoo ke mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia mendudukkan Wonwoo dan segera duduk di balik kemudi. "Tahan sampai kita tiba di apartemenmu, ya?"

Mingyu menyalakan mobilnya, sebenarnya akal sehatnya sudah agak terkikis karena tertutupi oleh nafsu saat mencium aroma manis dari tubuh Omeganya yang sedang _heat_. Tapi Wonwoo adalah Omega yang memang tidak bersifat seperti Omega, dia menganut prinsip kalau mereka harus setidaknya berkencan selama beberapa bulan sebelum Mingyu bebas tidur bersamanya.

Dan sekarang mereka baru berkencan selama satu bulan dengan Mingyu yang baru mengklaim Wonwoo minggu lalu. Makanya Mingyu tidak berani bertindak jauh sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang dan membiarkan Omeganya menyelesaikan _heat_ nya sendiri.

Mingyu baru saja hendak menurunkan rem tangan dan menjalankan mobil ketika tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menariknya dan menciumnya dengan terburu-buru. Mingyu terlena, jelas. Wonwoo terasa begitu membutuhkannya, bahkan dia langsung meleleh ke arah Mingyu.

"A-aku.. tidak tahan lagi.. aku ingin.." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian paling pribadi milik Mingyu. "A-aku ingin ini.."

Mingyu menggeram, dengan satu gerakan cepat dia menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Wonwoo mendesah pelan dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin bersemangat, dia merobek celana Wonwoo dan mengelus lubang Wonwoo yang sudah basah oleh cairan lubrikasi alami.

Mingyu mencoba mempersiapkan Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo menangkap jemari Mingyu.

"Sayang?" panggil Mingyu. Kalau Wonwoo tiba-tiba tersadar dan memintanya untuk berhenti sudah pasti akan Mingyu lakukan, tapi tentu saja Mingyu sangat berharap itu tidak terjadi karena dia sudah benar-benar tegang sejak mencium aroma manis dari Omeganya.

"J-jangan pa-pakai _knot_ , ya? A-aku belum mau.. p-punya bayi.." lirih Wonwoo dengan nada malu-malu dan wajah merah pekat.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium Wonwoo, "Tidak, aku tidak pakai _knot_. Aku akan pakai kondom supaya kau lebih yakin." Mingyu membuka _dashboard_ mobilnya dan mengambil kondom dari sana, sisa milik kakaknya Jongin yang minggu lalu meminjam mobilnya.

Wonwoo mendelik saat Mingyu mengeluarkan kondom dari _dashboard_ mobilnya. "Kenapa ada benda itu di mobilmu?"

Mingyu merobek kemasan _foil_ dengan giginya, "Hmm? Itu karena Jongin _Hyung_ meminjam mobilku untuk jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ minggu lalu. Dia menyuruhku selalu menyimpan ini di mobilku supaya kalau dia harus memakai mobilku lagi dia tidak akan kerepotan. Dan kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan kalau aku memakainya satu."

Mingyu memakai benda elastis itu di miliknya yang dia bebaskan dengan susah payah karena Wonwoo masih duduk di pangkuannya. Setelah selesai Mingyu kembali mencium Wonwoo dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Wonwoo dari balik kausnya.

Mingyu tidak segila itu untuk langsung menelanjangi Wonwoo, mereka masih berada di parkiran walaupun mobil Mingyu selalu diparkir di pojok yang agak sepi karena ada pohon besar di sana. Mingyu tidak mau membiarkan mobilnya terjemur matahari sehingga dia selalu memarkirnya di sudut itu.

"Siap, sayang?" bisik Mingyu berat, dia sudah mempersiapkan miliknya di depan lubang Wonwoo tapi dia harus memastikan kalau Wonwoo memang benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu-malu dan dia meringis saat milik Mingyu perlahan masuk ke dalam bagian tubuhnya yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Sakit.." ringisnya.

Mingyu menenangkan dengan mengecupi wajah Wonwoo kemudian setelah beberapa saat dia menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah berada di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

Mulanya Wonwoo memang masih merasa tidak nyaman namun lama kelamaan dia justru mendesah keras dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Mingyu karena tidak sanggup menahan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Mingyu sendiri? Jangan tanya, dia begitu menyukai kegiatannya dengan Wonwoo dan dia tidak yakin dia akan pernah bosan dengan ini.

"Aaah.. Mingyu.. Mingyu.."

"Iya, sayang. Keluarkan saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru muncul kembali di universitas mereka. Mingyu membantu Wonwoo mengurus _heat_ nya selama tiga hari belakangan dan Mingyu jelas sangat senang dengan kegiatan yang dia lewati selama tiga hari itu.

"Kalian menghilang selama tiga hari." Hansol berujar langsung saat melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo di _cafeteria_.

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus Wonu-ku." Mingyu berujar dengan nada kelewat ceria sementara Wonwoo tertunduk malu.

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya, "Kau _heat_ , _Hyung_? Tapi bukannya kau baru saja heat minggu lalu?"

Hansol menyipitkan matanya, "Oh, jadi itu alasannya mobilmu bergerak aneh di lapangan parkir tiga hari lalu? Mobilmu jadi bahan pembicaraan beberapa mahasiswi, mereka bilang _'ada mobil aneh yang bergerak mencurigakan di sudut lapangan parkir belakang'_. Dan aku tahu cuma kau yang selalu memarkir mobilmu di sana."

Wonwoo semakin memerah sementara Mingyu tertawa.

" _Well_ , itu kau tahu." Mingyu berujar dengan nada jenaka kemudian tertawa keras sehingga Wonwoo harus mencubit lengannya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Kemarin banyak yang minta Meanie tapi maunya ABO!AU, karena aku tidak ada ide, akhirnya aku buat saja seperti ini. hahaha

Yang berikutnya kalian mau ABO!AU juga? Vote pairnya saja. Hahaha

.

.

.

Do not forget to review!

See ya!

.

.

.

Thanks


	14. Filming

Filming

 **Pair** :

Chwe (Choi) Hansol X Boo Seungkwan

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

 **Notes** :

All Seungkwan's POV. _**Lanjutan dari Anti-Fan? dan Jealous Boo.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Filming**

Aku benci Hansol. Sangat membencinya.

Rasanya aku sangat ingin mencekiknya dan membuangnya ke sungai Han karena sungguh, ini semua karena ide bodohnya aku harus terjebak di sini dengan memakai wig dan juga gaun tidur tipis yang hanya menutupi tubuhku hingga pertengahan paha.

Iya, aku sedang _shooting_ untuk film terbarunya si tunanganku yang berengsek _(tapi sialnya sangat tampan)_ bernama Hansol atau Vernon. Dan karena film sialan ini memiliki _rating_ dewasa, akan ada beberapa adegan ranjang antara Hansol dan lawan mainnya. Sebenarnya lawan mainnya itu wanita, tapi karena si gadis sangat malu sehingga akhirnya Hansol mengusulkan agar aku yang menjadi pemeran pengganti di tiap adegan dewasa bersama Hansol dan hari ini adalah syuting perdana kami.

Wanita yang sejak tadi meriasku terlihat tersenyum puas saat melihat hasilnya. Padahal nantinya wajahku tidak akan terlalu direkam untuk mencegah kemungkinan identitasku diketahui.

"Nah, selesai. Ternyata benar apa kata Vernon- _ssi_ , kau cantik sekali. Aku tidak melihat adanya perbedaan antara dirimu dan Sena- _ssi_."

Aku tersenyum kecil, Sena adalah nama gadis lawan main Hansol yang sesungguhnya. Saat ini gadis itu sedang duduk di sebelahku untuk dirias dan dia tersenyum padaku melalui cermin di hadapan kami.

"Itu benar, kau sangat mirip denganku. Aku bahkan tidak melihat adanya perbedaan diantara kita selain kau yang tidak memiliki payudara." Sena terkikik pelan dan aku memaksakan senyum di bibirku.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibirku dan jariku terulur untuk mengelus wig yang panjangnya hingga melewati dadaku. Rambut Sena memang panjang dan wig yang aku pakai sama persis dengan rambut asli Sena.

"Sena, giliranmu dimulai satu menit lagi."

Sena menoleh ke arah seorang _crew_ yang baru saja memanggilnya, dia mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri dan merapikan gaun tidurnya yang sama persis dengan yang aku pakai. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum manis, "Sampai nanti, Seungkwan- _ssi_."

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan mengangguk singkat. Kemudian mataku kembali menatap cermin, untuk kepentingan peran ini, selain memakai gaun tidur tipis dan wig, aku juga harus rela melewati proses _waxing_ untuk kakiku dan memakai sebuah _bra_ lengkap dengan penyumpal dada karena nanti akan ada adegan aku dan Hansol yang melakukan _french kiss_ sebelum kami _'berguling-guling'_ di tempat tidur.

"Seungkwan- _ssi_ , kau tidak mau melihat proses syutingnya?"

Aku menoleh dan aku melihat manajer Hansol sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk singkat. Seorang _crew_ memberikan selimut tipis untukku dan aku segera menyelubungi tubuhku dengan itu.

Proses syuting kali ini dilakukan di sebuah rumah mewah dan ceritanya rumah ini adalah rumah milik Hansol dan dia serta pasangannya akan melakukan malam pertama di rumah ini.

Manajer Hansol membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang nyaris terisi penuh oleh _crew_ dan aku melihat tunanganku sedang berdiri berhadapan bersama Sena di balkon. Mereka terlibat percakapan dan Hansol terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan rambut coklat terangnya yang berantakan tertiup angin dan juga tubuhnya yang terbalut _jeans_ yang menggantung longgar di pinggulnya serta kemeja putih yang semua kancingnya terbuka.

Sebenarnya aku agak bersyukur aku tidak memiliki dialog untuk syuting ini. Karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa tetap berkonsentrasi berakting dengan Hansol yang mencumbuku.

" _Cut_!"

Seruan sang sutradara membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku melihat Hansol dan Sena tersenyum satu sama lain kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Sutradara melirikku yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"Seungkwan- _ssi_ , giliranmu. Kami akan mengambil adegan _french kiss_ nya."

Aku mengangguk gugup dan manajer Hansol membantuku untuk melepas selimut tipis yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhku. Aku berjalan dengan gugup menghampiri Hansol yang masih bersandar di balkon. Hansol tersenyum lebar padaku saat aku sudah tiba di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, _Baby_ Boo.." bisiknya rendah.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak merona, aku berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan diriku. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hansol maju satu langkah untuk mendekatiku kemudian tangannya terulur dan dia memelukku sangat erat. "Kau tidak memperhatikan aku dan Sena tadi ya?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menggeleng.

Hansol tersenyum miring, "Yah, tidak apa."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hansol menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "Pasrah saja padaku seperti biasanya, Boo."

Aku bergidik dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari telingaku.

"Oke! Adegannya nanti Hansol akan mencium Seungkwan- _ssi_ dan Seungkwan- _ssi_ , kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja. Keluarkan saja reaksi alamimu."

Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar arahan dari sang sutradara yang diucapkan dengan begitu santai.

" _Ready.. Action_!"

Hansol memulai dengan mengelus daguku kemudian dia mendekatkan wajah kami dan menciumku, bibirnya bergerak perlahan seolah-olah dia ingin membuatku terbiasa dengan bibirnya. Aku langsung terlena tiga detik berikutnya dan tanpa sadar aku sudah meleleh ke arahnya.

Kelihatannya Hansol menyadari reaksiku dan dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya bahkan dia mulai melibatkan lidahnya. Aku mengerang pelan dan tanganku naik untuk meremas rambut Hansol. Hansol semakin menggila dan aku merasakannya meremas pinggulku.

"Hansol, kau bisa meremas dadanya."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar arahan sutradara itu dan aku bisa merasakan tangan Hansol yang bergerak naik dan meremas dadaku yang disumpal untuk membuatnya terlihat besar. Aku bisa merasakan jari Hansol yang meremas penyumpal dadaku kemudian aku merasakan ujung ibu jarinya menyusup masuk dan menyentuh ujung puncak dadaku.

Aku tersentak dan menggeliat kecil , lenguhanku keluar lagi dan Hansol melepaskan dadaku dari remasannya. Dia justru mengelus pahaku dan membawanya untuk melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

" _Cut_!"

Hansol menyempatkan diri untuk menggigit bibir bawahku dan melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku terengah-engah dan berpegangan pada Hansol karena aku merasa kakiku benar-benar lemas.

"Bagus sekali!" puji sang sutradara dengan senyum puas di bibirnya.

Aku masih mencoba mengatur napasku ketika seorang penata rias datang menghampiriku dan memperbaiki _lipgloss_ di bibirku dan yang lainnya merapikan rambut Hansol yang kuacak-acak saat kami berciuman.

"Wow, bibirmu bengkak, Seungkwan- _ssi_.. kelihatannya Hansol- _ssi_ benar-benar serius menciummu ya."

Wajahku terbakar saat mendengar wanita di hadapanku mengucapkan itu dengan santainya.

"Oke, bagian selanjutnya adalah adegan ranjang. Nanti kamera hanya akan mengambil bagian punggung Seungkwan- _ssi_ dan sisanya akan ditutupi oleh selimut." Sutradara itu menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur besar di dalam kamar, "Silakan atur posisi kalian."

Aku melihat Hansol berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, dia melepas kemejanya kemudian melepas kancing celana _jeans_ nya dan aku bisa melihat pakaian dalam Hansol yang berwarna hitam mengintip dari balik celananya. Hansol menyibak selimut dan duduk seraya bersandar di bantal-bantal.

Penata rias yang sejak tadi memperbaiki riasanku mengangguk puas saat menurutnya penampilanku sudah cukup rapi. Aku berjalan menghampiri Hansol dan Hansol menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di pangkuannya.

Mau tidak mau aku menurut dan duduk di pangkuan Hansol. Beberapa _staff_ langsung menutupi tubuh bagian bawah kami dan mengatur agar selimut itu menutupi kami dengan sewajar mungkin.

"Boo, merapat sedikit padaku dan peluk leherku."

Aku menatap Hansol dan bergerak melakukan perintahnya.

"Oke, _ready.. action_!"

Hansol memulainya dengan menciumku lagi. Saat ini kamera mengambil gambar kami dari sebelah kanan dan aku mencoba untuk berimprovisasi dengan meraba tubuh bagian atas Hansol tapi Hansol menggigit bibirku dan jariku langsung bergerak meremas rambutnya seraya menggeliat pelan.

"Hansol, turunkan gaun tidurnya."

Aku merasakan tangan Hansol meraba tali tipis di bahuku dan menurunkannya, kemudian jarinya bergerak menurunkan gaun tidur itu dari tubuhku hingga jatuh ke pinggulku yang tertutup selimut. Lalu aku merasakan jari Hansol bergerak ke arah kaitan _bra_ di belakang tubuhku, kali ini kamera mengambil gambar dari belakang sehingga yang terlihat adalah punggungku.

Sebenarnya aku malu sekali saat ini. Hansol mencumbuku dengan serius dan kami disaksikan oleh lebih dari selusin orang. Suara erangan halusku terdengar menggema dan untungnya aku memiliki suara yang melengking tinggi sehingga tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau aku pria berdasarkan suara desahanku.

"Naikkan pinggulmu, Boo."

Aku mendengar Hansol berbisik dan aku menurut, aku mengangkat pinggulku dan aku merasakan Hansol melepaskan celananya dengan terburu-buru kemudian melemparkannya keluar dari balik selimut. Aku tersentak, aku tidak tahu itu ada di _script_ atau tidak karena aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan _script_ yang sempat dipinjamkan manajer Hansol padaku.

Aku merasakan jemari Hansol mengelus pahaku dan menyelinap masuk ke balik pakaian dalamku dan mengelus ereksiku.

Iya, aku ereksi.

Siapa yang tidak ereksi jika dicumbu dengan begitu panas oleh tunangannya sendiri?

"Ha-Hansol.." bisikku pelan. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur karakter yang diperankan Hansol memiliki nama yang sama dengannya sehingga memudahkanku untuk memanggilnya.

" _Ssh_.. percaya padaku."

Aku merasakan jari panjang Hansol bergerak lagi dan kali ini dia menyelipkan dua jarinya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku mengeluarkan lengkingan feminim dan tubuhku bergetar karena sensasi saat dua jari Hansol menggaruk dinding bagian dalamku.

"Ha-Hansol.. apa yang.."

" _Ssst_.."

Tadinya aku pikir Hansol sengaja melakukannya untuk memperlihatkan kesan natural dalam akting kami. Tapi ketika aku merasakan Hansol menarik turun pakaian dalamku dan menempelkan ereksinya yang panas ke belahan bokongku, aku tahu Hansol sudah tidak berakting.

Aku menarik napas cepat dan melotot padanya, "Jangan gila.." bisikku sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh _crew_ yang berada di kamar.

Hansol menyeringai dan dia dengan sengaja semakin menggesekkan miliknya di lingkaran berkerut milikku. Aku melenguh pelan dan kemudian aku merasakan Hansol mendorong dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku memekik dan Hansol justru menyeringai dan menggerakkan miliknya yang sudah terbenam di dalam tubuhku. Dan aku.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk lehernya dan bergerak untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Film yang diperankan Hansol dan Sena sukses besar dan mereka semua memuji kemampuan akting Hansol termasuk kemampuannya dalam melakukan _'adegan ranjang._ '

Aku diundang ke penampilan perdana film itu dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak merona saat _'adegan ranjang'_ kami muncul di layar lebar. Di situ terlihat jelas aku dan Hansol yang sangat-sangat mendalami peran dan juga desahanku serta geraman Hansol terdengar dengan lancar.

Beberapa kritikus film memuji kemampuan Hansol untuk menampilkan adegan yang natural dan aku menahan diriku untuk tidak memukul Hansol yang sedang tersenyum bangga.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak natural? Aku dan Hansol benar-benar bercinta saat proses syuting adegan itu!

"Akting anda sangat luar biasa, Vernon- _ssi_. Anda dan Sena- _ssi_ benar-benar terlihat 'panas' di adegan panas kalian." ujar seorang wartawan wanita yang mewawancarai Sena dan Hansol setelah pemutaran film perdana.

Sena tertawa, "Bukan aku yang beradegan panas dengan Vernon- _ssi_."

Semua awak media yang berada di sana tercengang mendengar ucapan Sena. Sena melirik Hansol dan tersenyum jenaka, "Aku digantikan oleh seseorang saat adegan itu. Itu bukan aku."

Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian dia terkekeh, "Sena- _ssi_ benar, itu aku dan orang lain."

"Si-siapa?" ujar para wartawan penasaran.

Hansol tersenyum seraya menatap kamera kemudian dia melirikku yang berdiri kaku di sebelah manajernya.

"Calon istriku," ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri kemudian dia tersenyum tampan.

Aku benci Hansol.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa apdet ini juga T^T

Btw ini sesuai vote terbanyak di chapter kemarin. Aku tidak ada ide kalau VerKwan ABO!AU jadinya aku membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Yaa kuharap kalian suka. Huehehehe

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya dan juga votenya untuk couple di chapter depan!

Love yaa :*


End file.
